


The Smell of Moonlight and Roses

by kaykaye10



Series: Giving Destiny the finger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Harry, Dom Kouga, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Dominant male Demon's are possesive, Harry finds dangerous things cute, Harry gives Destiny the middle finger, Harry has very odd friends, Harry hates Kagome and Kikyo, Harry is a demon, Kagome Bashing, Lily Potter was a Demon, M/M, Multi, Naraku's not a total ass after a while, Powerful Harry, Protectiveness, Rin is adorable, Sick Harry, Slow Burn, Sub Harry, but Harry still loves them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: Lily Potter wasn't human, nor was she from London or even the present time. She was a Demon from the past.Harry was never meant to live with his 'Aunt', he was to live with his Grandfather....in the past. Unfortunately, this didn't happen for three years. Now he's in the Feudal era giving Destiny the middle finger and making a family one person at a time, now if only he'd except his Mates.





	1. Setting it straight

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! Welcome to my Harry Potter and Inuyasha crossover!!  
> Now, if you read the pairings then you saw Harry's, I need your help with that. I will most likely add Bankotsu but I want your opinion on if Naraku should be added to that. He wont die in this story regardless, this will just help me with his relationship with Harry more then anybody else.  
> Just vote in the comments if you want Naraku in the pairing or not! It will be sometime before him and Harry even meet, so there is no rush! :D

It was a cold night in Surry when it happened. No one knew that a powerful force was making its way through the streets and towards a certain house. For about three years nothing had been done to help a scared and confused child, but no more.

Two figures made their way towards the home of the Dursley’. One was slightly short then the other, but don’t let her hear you say that. They made their way silently into the house and towards the cupboard under the stairs.

“How the hell did this happen!? And you wonder why I don’t let my brothers oversee worlds. They want the responsibility but when push comes to shove, they get lazy and I’m the one that must clean it up! He wasn’t supposed to be here, he is supposed to be with his Grandfather but NO! Jonathan would rather lock himself in his library! Should just burn the damn thing down with him in it. STOP LAUGHING!” The woman hissed at her partner.

“I’m sorry Scarlett, but the look on his face when you said that to him was priceless. Though, I must agree with you about your brothers; they are lazy.” The man said with a chuckle.

 

Scarlett huffed and carefully opened the door only to see a blue flame floating in the air and lighting up the dark space. She wasn’t surprised at the sight before her as she was expecting it. She pulled out a glass jar from the blue bag on the floor and scooped up the flame. It was then set in the bag.

Scarlett then pulled out a first aid kit and used some magic to light up the cupboard. There on a thin mattress was a tiny little boy covered in blood and other filth. She gently woke the child and smiled when he looked at her.

“Hi sweetheart! I’m Scarlett and the man behind me is my friend Allen, may I know your name?”

She watched as the little boy gazed into her eyes and let down her shields when he started to probe her mind. His eyes widened when he saw her memories.

“Fweak, I name is fweak. You fweak too?”

Scarlett’ blood boiled at the innocent question; her brother was SO dead! “No sweetie, I’m not and you’re not a freak either. You are a little Haru and your Grandpa is looking forward to seeing you! But first we must make you all better, K?”

When little Haru nodded, Scarlett picked him up, carefully, and took him to the bathroom. She turned on the water and made sure that it was the right temperature. Then she picked up the little boy and put him in, smiling at his innocent little face.  
It took two refills before the water ran clean through his hair, then came the bubbles!

 

Allen watched Scarlett clean the little boy and smiled; she would make such a good mom one day. He walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. The Dursley’ were still sound asleep and he wanted it to stay that way until they left. He knew that they would do far worse to that little boy; especially the walrus. 

Few of the Magical Worlds with Harry Potter at his ‘relatives’ ended with Harry being sexually abused. This one had that possibility if they didn’t take the little boy. It made Allen sick when he had to Judge child abusers and he gave them the most horrifying punishments.

So why not now?

Allen pulled out a small black velvet bag from his coat pocket and untied it. Then he pulled out a small black bottle. Scarlett gave him permission to use this poison so he wasn’t holding back. It came from another world, one fully of Demons and Exorcists. Though in those worlds it’s used to give someone a Demon taint.

With an evil grin that his sisters would be proud of, he pulled out a needle and filled it with the blood. He then gave half to the horse and the rest to the walrus. This will drive them insane and slowly kill them and that was just fine with him.

 

Scarlett picked up the little boy and dried him off. He looked like a mix of his mother and Grandmother with a hint of his dad. The eyes were his mother’s stunning emerald green and he had his Grandmother’s soft curly hair but he had his dad’s face, though that might change. She opened the first aid kit and pulled out a shiny blue bottle.

“Haru, I need you to drink this for me. Haha, I know it smells bad but I promise it tastes like blueberries.” Though he didn’t look convinced he still drank it. A soft blue light surrounded him and the spells broke. Sitting on the counter was a cute little Fox Demon. 

Haru’ hair had grown just a bit passed his shoulders with the tips being a light sapphire blue and got darker as it went up and his ears were now pointed. Scarlett smiled as the scars vanished along with the malnutrition. He would never be very big or tall as he was a submissive but that didn’t mean much as he would most likely be stronger than other Demons. She did worry about his immune system though; as some submissive got sick very easily and when they got sick, THEY GOT SICK.

She picked him up and dressed him in a cute little blue silk kimono that had butterflies on the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. Scarlett then pulled out a beautiful moon pendent.

“This was your mommy’s and I know that she would want you to have it.” As so as it was clasped around his little neck, the pendent glowed and wrapped the little boy in a warm light. He looked at her and she just smiled before clapping her hands. “Time to go!”

 

They left the little house and walked down the road. Well, Scarlett and Allen walked, Haru was carried. Scarlett and Allen made sure to stay out of sight and in the shadows. As they neared the gate that would take them to Haru’ Grandfather, the little boy became nervous.

“What if he no like me?” Haru mumbled. 

“Haru, your Grandpa was so happy when we told him that you were alive, that he cried and your Grandpa doesn’t cry easily.” Scarlett stated.

They smiled when Haru slowly nodded and they walked through the gate.

 

Shinji paced back and forth between the trees waiting for his Grandson. When his little Lily flower was taken, he thought that he would never have family again. But then Madam Scarlett showed up and told him he had a Grandson!

He cried so hard that he got a headache but he was so happy!

Shinji jumped when he heard arguing and saw Madam Scarlett and Sir Allen arguing with a little boy watching them.

“I do not have a candy addiction, I have a candy stash; there is a BIG difference!”

“There is no difference when I catch you stuffing your face with chocolate at four in the morning!”

Shinji chuckled as the two bickered and walked over, clearing his throat. Madam Scarlett blushed and glared at a nearby tree and Sir Allen just chuckled. He looked at the little boy and felt tears trail down his face.

This was his Grandson.

 

Haru looked at the tall man; he didn’t look like a Grandpa. The man’s hair was like his, only longer and instead of blue tips the man had red tips. His eyes were a pretty yellow, like the flowers in the garden.

“Who you?”

The man smiled and gently cupped Haru’ cheek. “I’m your Grandpa. You look so much like your mother but you have your Grandma’ hair color.”

Haru scrunched up his little nose and shook his head. “You silly, you not old! Gwandpa’ awe old!” Haru stated.

The man laughed but Haru could tell that he wasn’t laughing at him but what he said. “Haru, I am VERY old, I just don’t look it because Demons age VERY slowly and so will you.”

Haru’ eyes go huge. “Me?!”

“Yup!” The man said with a smile.

“Haru, Shinji is right. You are a Demon like your Grandpa and mother. We have to leave now though as we have work to do and I’m sure that your Grandpa wants to tell you all about your mother.”

Haru looked at them and then at his Grandpa. The man looked at him with such love and he wanted that for so long. 

Maybe it was time to hope again.

“OK.”


	2. Of Family and Loss

The years passed and Haru grew up into a beautiful young man. As he grew, he started to look more like his mother and Grandmother. His Grandfather soon started introducing him to other Demons but he didn’t like it. He did make some friends and meet some weird people.

When Haru reached his Demon maturity, his Grandfather took him to the Courts and started introducing him to Dom’s. At first it was fine but then the Dom’s started to pressure him and he snapped. They learned quickly that he was not to be forced and that if they tried they would most likely leave with a few less body parts then they arrived with.

The worst was that bastard Sesshomaru and his priss of a mother. No matter what Haru did, Sesshomaru always came back, though his mother learned fast that she was to keep her mouth shut or she would loss her head.

“Leave me alone you prick!” Haru shouted at his stalker. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and continued his stalking.

 

Time moved on and things didn’t really change until Haru met a spunky little girl stuck in a tree. “Why are you up there?” Haru asked with an amused smile.

“They want me to be a lady but I want to climb the tree and explore!” Then the little girl looked off to the side, a small blush on her face. “But now I’m stuck.”

That’s how Haru met Izayoi and changed many things. As the years passed Haru and Izayoi became close and soon referred to each other as siblings. Haru was very protective of his little sister and was downright vicious when Taisho started to court Izayoi.

“Why the hell should I let you court my little sister!?” Haru hissed at the Demon before him. Haru may be a Sub but there was no way in hell that he was just going to give his little sister to some idiot.

“I love her spirit and fiery personality. She is unlike anyone I have met before and I am sure that I will never met another like her.” Taisho said with confidence, though Haru could tell he was shaking.

Haru stared at him for a long time before moving so fast the Taisho had no time to react. “You hurt her and I will make you beg for death.” Haru said as he dug his claws into the taller Demons neck. He grinned sweetly when Taisho nodded quickly.

 

The years passed in peace and the three of them grew even closer. Haru and Taisho would spar with each other and most of the time Haru won, though Taisho claimed that Haru cheated. Soon enough Taisho and Izayoi were married and soon after Izayoi became pregnant.

Haru was over joyed and Taisho fainted. Haru took great pleasure in waking the Demon up; his skin was blue for a month. 

Unfortunately, Taisho had to leave but he promised to come back as soon as he could. Izayoi was so sad but she understood, Haru was pissed and threated to gut him if he didn’t come back in one piece. Izayoi told Haru not to threaten her husband and said that Taisho wouldn’t break his promise. When Taisho came back, they would be a family.

It’s funny how cruel fate is.

 

Haru ran through the trees and towards the flames. He prayed to who every was listening that Izayoi and the baby were safe. When he had gotten word that Izayoi was in labor, he was so excited that he grabbed everything he needed and left. His heart all but stopped when he saw the red glow in the distance.

The Manor was in flames and there was no sign that it would stop any time soon. Haru quickly manipulated the clouds and made it rain, putting out the flames. He dropped his bag and ran inside. “IZAYOI!? ARE YOU HERE!?” 

Haru moved quickly when he heard a faint moan coming from some rubble. He quickly moved it and found a badly injured Taisho. 

“Taisho, where is Izayoi!?”

The Demon shook his head and coughed up some blood. “Was stabbed, had to heal her *cough* *cough* fled with baby, Inuyasha my little boy.” Taisho coughed up more blood before his eyes became heavy and his breathing stopped.

Haru shook Taisho and yelled at him to wake up; begging him to wake up. “TAISHO COME ON, PLEASE! WE NEED TO FIND IZAYOI AND INUYASHA, PLEASE!” 

Haru sobbed over the loss of his best friend and the loss of his sister.

That’s how Shinji found his Grandson; sobbing his heart out as the rain fell washing away any trace that may have lead them to Izayoi.

 

The next few years were hard on Haru. Shinji tried to get him out of his room, but the young fox’s magic would lash out and he soon stopped and just held his Grandson. Over time it got better but it wasn’t the same. Haru stopped smiling and his eyes lost their spark.

He would only leave his room at night to wander the forest in his fox form. Shinji had long since become accustomed to finding Haru covered in blood not his own when he checked on him in the morning.

It was a cold winters night, about eight years after the fire, that changed everything for the better. 

 

Snow fell gently to the ground and painted the bare trees white. Haru walked through the sea of white and brown, just breathing in the cold air. His white fur glowing in the moonlight, making him look like some ethereal being.

He smiled softly at the memory of his first winter as a Demon. When he woke up one morning, only to find that his hair had turned white. He had been so terrified that his Grandfather would get rid of him that he tried to hide it.

A passing servant had heard the commotion and quickly told his Grandfather, who came into the room just as he was pouring a bottle of ink on to his head. He had freaked out and almost had a panic attack until he saw that his Grandfather’s hair was white too. Once his Grandfather had calmed him down, he explained that it was natural for their hair to turn white in the winter; so that they could blend into the snow. Though Haru laughed at his Grandfather’ sour look when he relived that he would never find the little boy in the snow and ice now that the little boys hair was blue and white.

He was also shocked that he could change his size. Scarlett had once described his preferred size as a mix between a Gray Hound and a Great Dane. She said that he had the build of a Gray Hound but the height of a Great Dane and after she showed him a picture of the two dog breeds, he had to agree.

Haru’ footsteps became silent as he heard soft whimpering coming from a group of trees. As he got closer, he picked up the scent of copper.

Whatever it was, was bleeding.

He sniffed around and crouched when the scent came from a hollow beneath a tree. It wasn’t very big, so whatever it is was, was small. Haru shrank down to the size of a normal fox and carefully peeked in. He gasped as the scent of cherry blossoms and dog filled his nose.

He felt tears well up as he looked at the small child that was curled up in the hollow. This small child that smelled like his sister and his best friend. Haru carefully crawled in and looked at the child. His back had a long bloody gash that looked to be infected. 

He didn’t need to feel the child to know that he had a bad fever.

Haru crawled back out and changed back to his Demon form. He took off his heavy winter robe and gently pulled the little one from the hollow. He bundled him up and ran as fast as he could.

When he arrived back home, he summons someone to tell his Grandfather that he needed him. Haru then ran to his room and gently laid the little one down while unwrapping him carefully.

He checked the little one’s forehead and confirmed that he had a fever. Haru summoned a jug of cold water and a rag, getting it wet before putting it on the little boy’s forehead. He didn’t turn around when his door was thrown open; he was far too focused on his task.

“Haru, what do you need?” His Grandfather asked as he entered the room. “I need you to get all of the healing potions from my lab and the cherry blossom oil.” He didn’t need to look up to know that the older Demon had left.

Haru gently undressed the little boy and set the robes aside, leaving the child’s chest naked. He had a few bruises on his chest but nothing to bad; all the damage was on his back. The little boy was gently turned on to his stomach so that Haru could see the full damage. There were small cuts on his back but it was the large gash that went from his tiny shoulder to his tiny hip that had him worried.

When his Grandfather came back with the requested Items, he gently wiped the little boys back and cleaned the wound before applying some healing paste and wrapping it. He then sat behind the child and tilted his head back.

His Grandfather handed him the requested potions and after a few minutes got the little boy to swallow them, plus some water. Haru then covered up the little boy, set the cherry blossom oil on the warmer and silently left the room with his Grandfather.

Once in the hall, his Grandfather turned and looked at him. “Haru, who is that child?”

He was silent for a few minutes before he looked up at his Grandfather with tears in his eyes. “I think that’s Izayoi’ little boy.” Was his whispered reply.

 

Inuyasha woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He was warm and comfortable for the first time since his mother’s death. His eyes snapped open when he remembered that he fell asleep in a tree hollow.

He carefully sat up and looked around the room he was in. It looked fancy and there were beautiful paints on the walls. Most of them were of trees and plants, but some were of people. He was startled when he saw a painting of a woman that looked just like his mother and a white-haired Demon; both were smiling.

He left the bed and gently pulled on his robes before moving towards the door. He looked around and found the hall was empty but he still moved quietly through the hallways. He managed to avoid some servants and make his way to what looked like a stone garden. When the cold air hit him, he got dizzy and almost lost his balance but managed to right himself. He went back inside were it was warm and thought about what he should do when his stomach growled.

He needed food to think.

Inuyasha did what he normally did when he was looking for food; he followed his nose. He was walking in the direction he smelled the food coming from when a door to his left suddenly opened and he was roughly picked up.

“What do we have here? A stray looking to steal?” The Demon growled. Inuyasha was terrified; this was the same Demon that had attacked him not to long ago. He tried to get free but the Demons hold on his neck was to strong. He was starting to see black spots enter his vision when the Demon was thrown down the hall. He felt himself falling but he never touched the ground as he was caught and pulled to a warm chest.

“How dare you attack a child in my home! I will not stand for such disrespect not only in my own home but the home of my sister’s child! Leave now and never come back or I will kill you!” The Demon holding him hissed.

Inuyasha looked over at the Demon on the floor and was surprised to see him cowering. The Demon quickly ran down the hall and the distant sound of a door slamming followed.

 

Haru was beyond pissed. This Ogre Demon had barged in and demanded that Haru except him as his Dom but he then also attacked Inuyasha! The bastard was luck to still be alive!

Haru looked down and found big amber eyes staring back at him. He smiled at the child and walked back into the dining room. He sat down and moved the child to the seat next to him. He could tell that the little boy was nerves so he just started to fill his plate for him.

“You don’t need to be nerves, little one. Just eat your food and will go from there and don’t be afraid to ask me questions.” Then he started eating his dinner again.

 

Inuyasha looked at the Demon next to him. She was very pretty and she was being so nice to him! The other Demon’s only ever attacked or tried to eat him! He looked down at his food and then back at the Demon. She was eating the food so it can’t be poisoned or bad. He took a hesitant bite and moaned at the taste.

He devoured everything in sight and was soon stuffed. He looked to his left when he heard the Demon chuckling and blushed when he realized how childish he had acted.

“You said that I could ask you questions.” Though it wasn’t really a question, she still nodded, so he continued. “What’s your name?”

She paused and then chuckled. “You’re right, how rude of me. I’m Haru and this is my home. I brought you here last night when I found you in a tree hollow injured.”

Inuyasha starred in shock at the Demon. Is mother had told him about a Fox Demon named Haru that had become her best friend and brother. “Mother told me that she had a best friend named Haru.” Inuyasha said in wonder and hope.

If this was the same Haru, then he wouldn’t have to be afraid anymore and he would no longer be alone.

 

Haru gently pulled the little boy on to his lap and ran his fingers through Inuyasha’ long silver hair. “I met your mother when she was about six. She was so determined not to be a Lady that she ran away all the time. I would normally find her stuck up a tree. When your father started Courting her she got worse but he didn’t care. Kept saying that she was the most spirited women he had ever met.”

Haru spent the next two hours telling Inuyasha all about his parents before moving the sleepy little boy back to his room. He changed them both into more comfortable sleep wear before tucking them both in.

 

Inuyasha sighed as he was changed and tucked in. He was so warm and happy that he thought this all must be a dream. He rested his head on Haru’ chest and fell asleep listening to the beating of Haru’ heart.

Maybe things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teared up a bit when I wrote Taisho dying and Izayoi going missing.
> 
> Remember to vote for Naraku being paired with Harry or not! ;)


	3. Gaining a new member and joining the Courts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! The last week of this month will be hectic for me as I'm house and dog sitting for my grandparents the first few weeks of September and I'll be getting ready for that. Then, not long after that, I get my wisdom teeth pulled, yay! T_T  
> So, this is a warning that it may be a while before the next chapter, but I hope to post one more before then, but just in case.

The next few months were rather awkward for the family of three. Inuyasha had to get used to being cared for by others after only having his mother for so long and then being on his own. Shinji had to remember to lock up his weapons and other dangerous objects after Inuyasha had almost been eaten by a cursed clay pot. And Haru had to deal with TWO children now, as his Grandfather had mentally turned into a five-year-old after he discovered Inuyasha’ love of pranking.

Other than that, it was going rather well. Until Inuyasha did what most children his age do.  
They get into things.

 

Inuyasha thought he was being rather sneaky as he followed Haru. Unfortunately, like most children, being sneaky doesn’t mean you’re being quiet while you’re doing it.

Inuyasha didn’t realize that his little feet were making noise on the floor or that he was softly giggling.

He had been following Haru for the last few weeks, as the older Demon vanishes around this time every day. He had never managed to find out where the older goes as he gets distracted or Oldman Shinji pops up.

This time, Inuyasha would find out for sure!

He got confused when Haru approached an old book shelf. Did he read when he disappeared every day? His eyes widened when Haru grabbed a yellow covered book on the middle shelf and it moved!

Inuyasha didn’t want to follow Haru into the room, as the older Demon would most likely shoo him away and change the switch just in case. 

So, he waited.

Oddly enough he didn’t have to wait long, as Haru came out not half an hour later, muttering about needing some obsidian powered. Inuyasha watched him pull the book again and the shelf move back.

He waited until he couldn’t hear Haru anymore and ran to the shelf. He had to stretch to reach the book and silently cheered when he pulled it. He carefully slid the door that was revealed and wrinkled his nose at the smells.

The room was lit up by the sun streaming through the three far windows and the walls were covered in shelves with different jars and bottles on them. In the middle of the room was a table with a black cauldron on it and a dark oak book stand.

Inuyasha inched forward and looked around, making sure not to touch anything. Haru had told him the potions were dangerous and that he wasn’t to take a potion not made by him, Oldman Shinji, or someone trusted by them.

Haru had promised to teach him how to make potions when he was older and could fully understand how the ingredients affected each other.

Inuyasha got up an a nearby chair and looked at the open potions book. He still had trouble reading but he was getting better and knew that this was most likely the potion Haru needed the obsidian powder for.

He jumped when he heard Haru coming back and quickly got down from the chair. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance and sent the chair falling. It knocked into the shelf behind it and sent ingredients flying, one of which landed in the potion.

He screamed when the potion started boiling and hissing with the fumes turning a vicious red.

“INUYASHA!” 

Said boy squeaked when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled from the room, the door quickly being shut behind them. 

Tears rolled down his face as he heard the potion continue to hiss and boil behind the door and now closed book shelf.

“What did you do!?”

He looked up at Haru’ face and started crying as the shock left and the fear took over. Inuyasha felt warm arms pulling him close and Haru’ soft voice filling his ears.

“Hush now, it’s OK. You’re OK, Inuyasha, you’re OK.”

Inuyasha’ eyes started to feel heavy and he had to fight back a yawn as sleep started to claim him. After a few minutes, sleep won.

 

Haru sighed as Inuyasha fell asleep in his arms. His heart had stopped when he heard the potion start to boil and hiss and then the little boy’s screaming. He looked at his potions lab and sighed at the mess the was sure to be on the other side of the door.

First, he would take care of Inuyasha.

Once Haru had tucked the little boy in, he slowly walked back to his potions lab. Inuyasha was still in SO much trouble for this and was going to write down why children weren’t allowed in the lab and what could have happened had Haru not been there.

When he reached the lab, his Grandfather was standing in front of the door, holding his nose.

“The servants informed me that a foul smell was coming from your lab.”

Haru sighed. “I was so lost in thought this morning, that I didn’t notice Inuyasha following me.”

His Grandfather nodded in understanding. “You did the same thing with my storage room. I believe you were almost eaten by the same pot that tried to eat the kid.”

He smiled at the memory and then steeled himself for the horror beyond.

The lab was black, a thick cloud of red vaper was on the ceiling, and a man was laying on the floor.

Wait…… A MAN!?

Haru rushed over and checked for a pulse, he sighed when he found one. With his Grandfather’s help, they moved him to a guest room.

The man had shoulder length hair that had a shine to it. His skin was pale but not sickly so and he was wearing all black robes.

The man didn’t appear to be injured, just unconscious.

Haru looked him over and found an odd seal on the man’s right forearm. He wrinkled his nose and quickly dispelled the nasty thing. With the thing gone, the man’s Demon Heritage came through.

He wasn’t surprised that the man was a Raven Demon, the slightly large nose gave him away.

He seemed to be a half-Demon like Inuyasha, but the magic in his system would keep him from having a ‘human-half’ like Inuyasha did on the New Moon.

Haru sighed and placed a ward on the man to let him know when he awoke. Now he had to go clean the lab.

 

Severus moaned as he returned to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was brewing in his potions lab after a ‘talk’ with Dumbledore about Harry. Severus was pissed that the man didn’t give a shit about Lily’ little boy or the fact that he might even be dead if the blood in the cupboard was anything to go by.

Brewing always calmed him down and that is what he needed. He had been brewing a Pepper-up potion, as he could brew that with his eyes closed, when one of his experimental potions started to glow and bubble.

It exploded on him before he could react and that was it.

He looked around and saw that he was in a Japanese style room. He was still in his robes but his right sleeve was rolled up and the mark was gone.

Severus stared at his bare forearm until a noise from the door made him jump. Standing in the doorway was a little boy with silver hair and dog ears. He cocked his head and wrinkled his little nose. “You smell funny.”

Severus wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not.

“INUYASHA!” 

The little boy, Inuyasha, yelped and turned around. Standing behind the child was a short and petite raven-haired woman, she was glaring at the child and then pointed to the corner. The child hanged his head and went to stand in it.

The woman sighed and then smiled at him. “Hello, I’m Haru. I found you unconsciousness in my potion’s lab after Inuyasha accidentally messed up may potion. May I know your name?”

“It is Severus Snape, I am the Potion’s Master at Hogwarts.” He was surprised at the look that crossed the young man’s face and the growl that came from another in the hall.

“Grandpa, stop.”

Severus looked at the man that had just entered and was shocked at the similarities between him and Lily. “That bastard Headmaster took my Lily flower. His school can go to hell!”

Severus was once again shocked. “You are Lily’ real father?” If this is true, then that would make the young man….

“Yes.”

Severus felt tears pooling in his eyes as he looked at the young man. “Then that would make you her son.”

Haru tilted his head. “Yes, how did you know my mother?”

“We were best friends; we told each other everything. We had to pretend to have a huge fight when we were older so that Dumbledore couldn’t force us into doing his will. He wanted a spy and would have done anything to get me as such. Lily was the little sister I had always wanted. She always claimed that I would have made a great Uncle.” Tears were now falling down his cheeks at would could have been.

“You still could.”

 

The next few years were rather peaceful. Severus had taken his role as Haru’ Uncle very seriously and the suitors had been terrified of him. Even more so when he had finally learned to use his Demonic powers, though the unfortunate side effect of this was his sudden urge to hoard shiny things.

As the time passed, Inuyasha grew taller than Haru but was still shorter then Severus and Oldman Shinji. As it got closer to Inuyasha’ fifteenth birthday, Haru got excited about introducing him in Court.

And then the day came.

 

Haru was bouncing as they walked to the closest Court. Since Inuyasha was now fifteen, he was to go to Court and register as a Submissive or Dominant. Half-Demons were to register at the human age of fifteen but couldn’t participate in the Courts until they reached a hundred years in age, while Full Demons both register and participate at the age of a hundred.

Today both Uncle Sev and Inuyasha were registering. While Inuyasha was just here to register, Uncle Sev could both register and participate even though he wasn’t a hundred. While it’s not common for such a thing to accrue it does happen. Those that have had their Demon Heritage forced into dormancy, like Uncle Sev, and age into their human thirty’s and up, tend to be as mature as a Demon in their hundreds.

Haru remembered when he registered at hundred. While his father maybe human, Haru still turned into a Full Demon do to a special trait in the Eclipse Blood-Line that over powers any other Blood-Line unless the mother allows it.

While Haru did have magic, it was due to the Eclipse Blood-Line already have magic to begin with.

Haru was shaken from his thoughts when Inuyasha touched his arm. “How do you register?”

Haru smiled secretively at him. “It’s a surprise!”

He laughed when Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. He stayed like that until they reached the Court.

The Court entrance was hidden behind a gorgeous waterfall and you needed a special pendent to get in.

 

Haru placed his pendent in the grove of a rock and smiled at the shocked look on Inuyasha’ face as the waterfall split and revealed the entrance. “Come on.”

This was one of Haru’ favorite Courts as there was plant life everywhere and a natural feel of calm in the air.

They made their way passed many Demon’s that Haru knew and some he didn’t. He was so excited.

 

Inuyasha watched the man he had come to see as a second mother, excitedly bouncing and waving politely at the Demon’s they passed.

His eyes widened as they approached a giant crystal flower that sat in the middle of a small pond in the center of the Court. He noticed three young looking women standing in front of it.

They all had long light pink hair and were wearing similar kimonos, it was just the colors that were different.

“Inuyasha, Uncle Sev, I would like to introduce you to the lovely Willow sisters.”

The young women bowed and they bowed in response. “While it is lovely to see you again, Haru, may I ask why you have come?”  
Inuyasha watched Haru as his bouncing grew worse. “Inuyasha and my Uncle Severus are here to register!”

Inuyasha blushed as the three women looked at him and then at Sev. “Well Gentlemen, let’s get started!”

 

The women led them over to the flower and told them to place their hands on the petal before them. Once done, the flower started to glow different colors and tendrils of light appeared and moved towards them.

Severus was surrounded by multipole blue and purple lights and Inuyasha was surrounded by yellow and orange. Soon the lights faded and two pieces of parchment appeared in one of the women’s hands.

 

Inuyasha looked at the women and jumped when they shrieked. “OH MY!! Master Severus, you have quite the power level for a Dom!! Any Sub would be honored to be your mate! And young Master Inuyasha!!! You have a destined Submissive, that’s so rare!!”

Said young man was very confused and was suddenly hugged by Haru. “MY BABY HAS A DESTINED MATE, I’M SO PROUD!!!!”  
Inuyasha watched wide eyed as Haru suddenly let go, a heavy blush on his face. He mumbled an apology and quickly ran off. 

Inuyasha was in a daze and yelped when someone smacked the back of his head. “If you are quite done gapping like a fish, I would suggest you go after him.”

He looked at Severus and quickly nodded before running after Haru.

 

The older Demon wasn’t hard to find as his magic was leaking into the tree he was hiding in and was making it glow.

 

Inuyasha set under the tree and looked at the sky. “When mother died, I thought that I wouldn’t be far behind her.” He paused. “Mother was the only one that cared for me, the other humans would sneer and scoff at me, and the Demon’s would try and kill me.”

He leaned back against the tree as painful memories came back to him. Even when mother was there, they still hurt him. “One night, a Demon had found me and I got hurt pretty bad; I honestly thought I would die that night. I was shocked to wake up in a warm room with my wounds treated. That day my life changed for the better. I found a family that would love and protect me, even when I blew up the potions lab.” He smiled when he heard Haru giggle at the memory. “I gained a new family member that day and I grew up knowing I was loved and hearing about my parents. But one day I started to think of one of my new family members as my mom.” He heard Haru gasp and move in the tree. “It frightened me that my mother might not like that and I cried in confusion. Then the Oldman found me and I explained my problem. He understood and said that my mother would be happy that I could find someone I loved so much and that loved me in return. He told me that I wasn’t replacing my mother, I was just gaining another. I have always seen you as my second mom, Haru. You don’t need to feel like you’re betraying my mother and your sister.” He smiled when his mom was suddenly crying into his chest.

He smiled as he remembered the thought that had popped into his head so many years ago. 

Things had gotten beyond better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be tying into Canon and then will be jumping into Canon but at the same time not, as fanfiction doesn't really do straight Canon. :D


	4. Happy Days and Vengeful Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment on whether Naraku should be in the pair or not. It just helps me figure out what relationship Harry and Naraku should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I've been very busy.

It was a few months after visiting the Courts that Inuyasha had his first potions lesson. Haru was originally going to be his teacher, but Severus chimed in stating that he was a Potions Master and had been the Potions Teacher at Hogwarts so he would be the better choice. Though he quickly back peddled when Haru looked at him with puppy eyes full of hurt at what he thought was a jab at his potions making and teaching skills.

“Haru, you are amazing at the art of potions making and I have seen you brew potions, that not even the most skilled Potions Masters would dare brew, with such ease that it shows you have a natural talent. I do not feel that Inuyasha has the same natural talent and it would make things difficult for you to teach him when you find potions so easy that it doesn’t matter the level. I am used to teaching dunderheads that can blow up the most simplest of potions, so I will know where to start.”

So with that, Haru was satisfied and the potions lab became the most popular form of entertainment. It was common to hear something explode, hiss, or Severus yelling. It was also common to hear Inuyasha being thrown out the window by either an explosion or Severus. Haru found the whole thing funny and was there for every lesson.

It was the next lesson that would go down as the funniest potions disaster in history! 

 

Haru sat on a fallen log, enjoying the sun shine while Severus was giving Inuyasha his lesson. The potion they were making needed direct sun light, so everything was set up outside for today.

So far, nothing had blown up or melted. Haru could see Uncle Sev twitch every time Inuyasha added an ingredient or stirred the potion. He knew that Uncle Sev was just waiting for something to happen, but so was he.

Haru wondered sometimes if he should mention that Izayoi was just as bad if not worse at potions then Inuyasha appeared to be. But then he would bite his tongue out of fear that that knowledge would most likely break what little sanity his Uncle had left.

He was brought from his musings by the sad sound of hissing and bubbling. Looking up, he saw Inuyasha’ cauldron emitting a pale rainbow-like vaper that slowly fell to the ground. Haru quickly created a shield around himself just as the cauldron exploded in a shower of color.

He waited a few minutes before dispelling the shield and looking around. He was shocked at what he saw. Every tree, bush, flower, and rock had been turned into some type of candy.

Haru looked around for any sign of his son and Uncle when a high-pitched shriek made him jump. “YOU DUNDERHEADED FOOL!! HOW CAN YOU MISTAKE GROUND UNICORN HORN FOR POWDERED RIVER PEARLS!? ONE REEKS OF MAGIC AND THE OTHER REEKS OF FISH!”

He looked around the field and spotted a small fluffy black thing yelling at a small fluffy white thing. He carefully walked over and found that the small fluffy black thing was a VERY fluffy black rabbit. He figured it was Uncle Sev because only he would be able to make something so cute look so blood thirst. Which meant the small fluffy white thing was Inuyasha.

Haru squealed at how adorable Inuyasha looked; he was basically a white fluff ball with two black eyes and a little black nose. 

“Inuyasha, you look so cute!”

He picked the Half-Demon, turned puppy, up and snuggled him. “You’re so cute and fluffy!”

“As much as I enjoy watching you squeeze the life out of the little idiot, would you kindly make a potion to fix us?” Haru blinked slowly at the talking black fluff ball before squealing again and cuddled the highly irritated black fluff. He turned when he heard something coming this way. He blinked and tilted his head as his Grandfather came charging through the trees looking panicked.

 

Apparently, the explosion made it all the way to the nearby village and all the villagers were now animals of some kind. The children and teens found it fun, as did some of the adults and elders. Though one particular elder, that tendered to piss Haru off every time he came to the village, had been turned into, what Scarlett calls, a Naked Mole Rat.

It wasn’t hard to brew the potion needed to fix everyone, though some of the children tried to make a break for it. Everyone was fixed up just before sunset along with most of the forest, though the rest could be done the following day.

Severus finally surrendered to the fact that Inuyasha can’t brew to save his life and that’s when Haru informed him of how much worse Izayoi was. This apparently gave Severus the hope he needed that Inuyasha could be taught.

It took time, read years and many hangovers for Severus, but Inuyasha could now brew some potions. They would never be perfect, but they were at least decent.

Years passed and the small family of four enjoyed the peace, but it didn’t last when the Shikon Jewel arrived. 

 

Haru was humming to himself as he worked in his garden. His Grandfather was off doing paper work, Uncle Sev was off searching for ingredients, and Inuyasha was off looking for something but didn’t say what.

His peace was broken by the sudden arrival of an excited Inuyasha who looked quite pleased with himself. He was covered from head to toe in mud and had a tight hold on a wiggling clothe sack. “Inuyasha, what in the world have you been doing?”

Said Half-Demon just grinned like a loon and plopped down on the ground. “I spotted this little guy watching you for about three months but he never got any closer than that. I remembered Scarlett mentioning something about Familiars and how powerful Magic users and Demons can have one or more. She gave me a book on recognizing the signs of a potential Familiar Bond, as she said it was possible that I might gain one, and this little guy showed all the signs of being yours!”

Haru looked from Inuyasha to the wiggling sack and then back to Inuyasha. He gently touched the sack and the creature inside calmed down. He took the sack and carefully opened it, only to find mismatched eyes looking back at him. 

Inside the sack was a pitch-black wolf pup that had a light blue eye, left, and a dark amber eye, right. He looked to be about five months old, but Haru could feel the Demonic energy coming off the little thing, so that made him think it was a Shadow Fang.

“Hello little one; you most have had quite the adventure coming all the way down here from the mountains.” The little pup tilted his head and gave a big puppy yawn. Haru chuckled and pulled the little bundle of fur onto his lap. He looked up when Inuyasha cleared his throat.

“When I caught the little guy, I could feel a strange Demonic energy coming from him. It didn’t feel like the normal Demonic energy you would feel from an average Demon or even a powerful one.” Haru hummed at the unasked question and smiled down at the pup.

“Shadow Fangs are not Demons, though they do have Demonic energy. They are living shadows born from death and darkness. As he grows older, his fur will slowly lose its solid form and start to move like the shadows he was born from. Not all Shadow Fangs take on the form of a wolf, Scarlett’ told me about one taking on the form of a Unicorn. If anything, they are more closely related too Wraths or Reapers.” He chuckled at the look of awe on his son’s face. He smiled when Inuyasha shook his head and then tilted it, little white ears twitching as he thought.

“On my way home, I heard some of the villagers talking about some jewel that a Priestess named Kikyo was asked to guard. Apparently, it’s supposed to be so powerful that both man and Demon hunter for it. Since it’s in the village I thought I should tell you and the old man.” Haru suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe; he didn’t hear Inuyasha calling him or the pup in his lap whimpering.

That damn jewel had resurfaced and it was close to them, to his son! He’ll be damned if he let the thing destroy his family! He won’t let history repeat its self!

Haru handed the pup to Inuyasha and slowly stood up before heading for the forest.

 

Inuyasha watched as his mom vanished into the forest and, he assumed, towards the village. He jumped up and ran into the house and towards the old man’s study. He slammed the door open, ignoring the glare he received, and proceeded to speed talk. He only stopped when the old man yelled at him.

“Calm down you idiot and speak normally!”

Inuyasha took a deep breath and repeated himself, explaining what he had told Haru and what had then happened. He didn’t like the look that crossed the old man’s face when he told him about the jewel. Before he could question it though, Sev showed up.

 

Shinji closed his eyes as memories flash through his mind; fire and blood, the screams of his clan members as they were slaughtered. “I think it’s time you two learned about the most horrific day in our history and it all started with that damn Shikon Jewel.”

He stood up and looked out the window. “Many years ago, when I was still a child, a powerful Priestess by the name of Midoriko came to the Heads of the Eclipse clans. She told them of a vison she had had of the battle she was to face many months from now. She asked them to protect the jewel that would be forged from her Spirit and those of the Demons once she died in the battle and they accepted. Months passed before she sent word and a warrior was sent to collect the jewel. It was placed in our most secret village, a place for women and children and those training to become Monks and Priestesses. There weren’t many warriors or those to defend the village, we didn’t think we needed to and we were wrong. A human that and been trusted by the Elders themselves, had betrayed us. He led soldiers into the village……. and it was a massacre. We were unprepared and hugely outnumbered, the children untrained in their powers and the adults protecting them. I watched my mother, the Head Priestess of the Shrine and guardian of the Shikon Jewel, slaughtered in front of me along with my sisters as they tried to get to our mother. The jewel vanished after that and the village was turned into a memorial for those last on that dark night. Many were last and families were destroyed, the clans split and the Elders withdrew into the mountains. I was one of five survivors, my late wife being another, and the screams are just as clear as they were that day.” He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and briefly glanced over at Severus when the man cleared his throat. 

“I can understand that and I’m sure that Haru has been informed of this, but why did he have such a bad reaction to learning that the jewel was here?”

Shinji sighed and tried to stay calm. “Haru had been training for years to become a High Priestesses for the Lunar clan of the Eclipse Bloodline and yes Inuyasha, Submissives both male and female my train to become a Monk, Priest, or Priestess, just like Dominant males and females. Three months after Haru met Izayoi, he took the final test and passed, thus he became recognized as High Priestess of the Lunar clan. Unfortunately, when one gains the title of High Priestess they also gain the wisdom of their past successors, which means they gain the memoires of the past High Priestesses.”

He closed his eyes as memories of that day came back to him. His poor innocent Grandson running into his office, sobs racking his body as pain and fear shown bright in his eyes. Haru had refused to leave his side and slept with him for almost a year.

 

The three Demons stayed silent, just lost in their own thoughts. All three had tears rolling down their face’s and wished Haru would came home quickly.

 

He moved silently through the forest, only one thing on his mind, to find this Priestess named Kikyo. Haru followed the trail of Spiritual energy and the whispered voices that bled from the jewel.

His face was blank as he entered the clearing and didn’t even flinch when an arrow flew by his head. He zeroed in on the two humans and coldly glared at the older. As she was loading another arrow, he sped forward and grabbed the girl around the neck making her drop the bow.

“You would do well to remember that you are not at the top of the food chain girl and had I wished too, you would be dead.” He hissed at the wide-eyed girl. He twitched when the other human tried to whack him with their bow. He dropped the girl and grabbed the bow intending to glare at the other human. His eyes softened when he realized that it was a child.

“Please refrain from doing that, child. I do not wish to hurt you but I well be forced to remove you from here if you interfere.” Haru softy asked the child, who looked quite surprised at his actions.

“Leave my sister be, Demon! If it is the jewel you wish for you will not have it!” Haru whipped around and glared at the girl before coldly sneering at her.

“You idiot girl, I would rather destroy it than use it! I am the High Priestess for the Lunar clan of the Eclipse Bloodline and if you have any brains in that head of yours you will hold your tongue!” He coldly hissed at the shocked girl, who appeared to be slightly trembling.

“You will keep that jewel away from my family, especially my son. If the day comes that you feel that you can no longer guard and purify it, you are to give it to me, am I clear?” He was pleased when she quickly nodded before turning back to the child and smiling.

“The bow you are using is what is messing up your aim. Use wood from a fallen cherry blossom tree, it tends to be much lighter and flexible.” With one last glare at the supposed Priestess, he left the clearing.

 

It was months before Haru heard anything about the jewel again and it came in the form of a nervous Inuyasha.

Haru sat underneath the old willow tree that grew next to a large lake about a mile away from the manor. The little Shadow Fang, now named Shi, was curled up on his lap. Inuyasha had once asked him why he had named the little Shadow Fang death, but he would just send his son a secretive smile.

He smelt his son sitting among the willow branches and was waiting for him to come down. He smiled at the nervous energy coming off the Half-Demon in waves and figured this had to do with why he sometimes reeked of that girl. His son had been up there for about an hour, working up the courage to talk to him and he figured that the poor boy had stressed enough.

“Inuyasha dear, would you like to come down at some point and talk to me?” He asked without even opening his eyes. A few minutes passed before he heard Inuyasha softy land in front of him. Haru cracked an eye and chuckled at how nervous his poor son looked.

He decided to take pity on him and speak first. “If you wish to continue this friendship you have with the girl I will not stop you, but if she harms you in any way her life is forfeit and you can tell her as much.” He smirked at the look Inuyasha gave him.

“I’m your mom and I know everything, plus I can smell her on you when you try and sneak back in before getting clean.” Haru outright laughed at the deep scarlet blush that covered his son’s face.

“I never meant to keep it from you, mom. I was just nervous about telling you because I know how you feel about Kikyo, though I have noticed you hanging out with her sister, Kaede.” Haru hummed and ran his fingers through Inuyasha’ hair when he sat next to him.

“She is a sweet child and I like her fire, she reminds me of your mother when she was that age. Though Kaede knows how to climb a tree without getting stuck.” They both chuckled at that and Inuyasha hugged him. “So, does this mean you don’t hate me?” Inuyasha asked in a small voice. 

Haru looked wide-eyed at his son’s bowed head and felt tears fill his eyes. He gently moved Shi from his lap and pulled Inuyasha close, kissing his forehead. “Sweetie, I could never hate you. Sure, you may become friends with others I don’t like but I will never hate you. I could never hate you.”

They sat quietly after that before Inuyasha had to go and meet up with Kikyo. Haru just sat there enjoying the breeze when a sudden wave of power crashed into him. He sped off in the direction it came from and found an odd Half-Demon that felt wrong.

He moved forward but stayed out of the others reach. “Who are you and why are you in my territory?” He shivered when dark red eyes focused on him and a wave of power slammed into him. Haru was slowly getting pissed, how dare this little bastard try and intimidate him!

Haru slammed a small portion of his power, which was still stronger than even most Demons, and fired it at the little creep. The Half-Demon was thrown a crossed the clearing and slammed into a tree. Haru sped over and grabbed him around the neck.

“You ever try that again and I will rip you apart. Many others have tried and failed to intimidate me just because I’m a Submissive and I’ll be damned if I let you do the same in my own territory! This is your one and only warning, attack me or my family and you won’t live long enough to regret it. Now, if you are quick done being a little bastard, tell me your name and why you are here.” Haru then let go of the others neck and stepped back.

The Half-Demon coughed a bit before righting himself. “I came here in search of something.” 

Haru corked a brow. “And you thought flaring you power and pissing me off was a good way to find it?” He smirked when the other had the good sense to look sheepish. “I will allow you to search my territory by my warning stands and you must tell me your name.”

The Half-Demon stood there for a moment before speaking. “You first.”

Haru nodded, it was only fair. “I am High Priestess Haru from the Lunar clan of the Eclipse Bloodline.”

“I am Naraku.”

 

A week passed after that meeting and everything was calm, but it didn’t last. A dark shadow fell over the small family of four that would last for fifty-years.

 

Haru sped through the forest with Shi hot on his heels. Tears ran down his face as memories from that dark day came back to haunt him as smoke and flames filled the sky. He could feel Inuyasha’ confusion and slowly growing fear as he raced towards his son, ignoring the cuts he was receiving from the branches.

He was temporarily blinded by the flames before quickly looking around for Inuyasha. He could barely hear over the screams and roaring flames, but eventually located the Half-Demon. He felt relieved when he saw the Inuyasha was ok, but that boy was in SO much trouble!

But the relief didn’t last when he heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow soaring through the air.  
It happened so fast that Haru couldn’t even react as the arrow pierced his son and stuck him to a tree. He could smell the blood and hear his son’s heart slowly stop and he wished it was all some horrific nightmare.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he couldn’t fell his lungs screaming for air. The only thought filling his head was that his baby boy was dead, then he opened his mouth.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

Both Shinji and Severus sped up as they heard Haru’ heart breaking scream, both ignoring the tears rolling down their face’s.

The scene they came upon was horrifying. Fires were everywhere along with injured villagers, but what horrified them was the giant enraged fox. Shinji grabbed Kaede just as a tree fell where she was standing. “Kaede, you need to tell me what happened!”

The little girl had tears running down her face and blood on her front, but she looked unharmed. “Sister Kikyo shot Inuyasha and pinned him to the tree. Haru saw and got so upset, he ran to the tree and screamed for him to wake up before turning on sister Kikyo and cursing her then when she died he changed and started attacking!” She sobbed before passing out. Shinji and Severus quickly worked together to rescue the villagers from Haru’ wrath and hoped that he would come down by morning.

But he didn’t.

For the next forty-years, Haru attacked anything that even thought to get close to, what the villagers where now calling, Inuyasha’ forest; not even Shinji or Severus were spared from his blind rage. They grew concerned when they noticed that he refused to eat or sleep, he only defended his pup. And so, they weren’t surprised when he finally collapsed.

 

He could feel fatigue setting in but he still needed to protect his pup, he could not let them get close! But who was he protecting his pup from? Why was the world growing dark?

He collapsed onto his side, sending sharp pains through his side. He tried to get back up but his legs couldn’t support him. He growled and struggled to stand when he heard people approaching. “Easy Haru, please stop struggling, you’re exhausted enough as it is.”

He froze at the familiar voice, but he couldn’t remember who it was. “Haru, please get some rest. We don’t want to lose any more family and I don’t want to lose my only Nephew.”

Family? Nephew? Who are these familiar voice’s?

“That’s it Haru, just close your eyes and get some rest, we promise not to take you from your pup.” The soft and calming voices lulled him to sleep, but he faintly felt the voices move him to the den he made beneath his pup’s tree.

The familiar voices and calming scents finally pulled him into a deep dreamless sleep that would last for the next ten-years and the chaos that would occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha basically looked like a Pomeranian puppy and Severus looked like a fluffy black Angora rabbit. I originally thought about making him a Squirrel, but thought the rabbit would be funnier! XD


	5. Waking up & Jinenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, three people are for Naraku!  
> Make sure to comment! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, I've added Bankotsu to the pairing as I just have to many fun ways to play with that and I get all giggly! XD

The first thing he noticed was the sound of birds chirping in the trees, then he smelled the moist earth all around him. He soon felt the dried leaves and grass that made up his burrow crunching under him as he moved.

He crawled from his burrow and shook out his fur, before stretching and moving to the front of the tree. He froze when he saw that his pup was no longer there.

 

Kaede jumped and turned towards Inuyasha’ forest. She would recognize that howl anywhere.  
Haru had awaken.

 

Severus sighed as he neared the little building that housed his Nephews idiot son. He didn’t smell the Half-Demon in the area, so he knocked on the frame as not to startle the two humans and Demon child.

They looked up and stiffened. Severus rolled his eyes and sneered at the idiot Monk. “Had I wished to kill you I would have already done it. I am looking for Inuyasha as I feel he should be warned of his impending doom.”

The Monk made to stand but Severus just waved his hand. “Master Severus, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?”

He turned his sneer onto the idiot flea. “I am here to warn the idiot that Haru is awake and is beyond panicked at not finding the dunderheaded fool stuck to the tree still.” He turned when he heard someone gasp behind him. He turned and smirked at the pale face of Inuyasha. “I would say I have some sympathy for you, but that would be a lie.”

Severus’ smirk grew when he saw Haru break the tree line. “I would suggest not running and taking it like a man.” He was quite satisfied when the idiot tried to make a break from it.

 

The others watched as Inuyasha tried to run from the huge fox Demon. They had moved to help but were stopped by the other Demon.

His pup was near and so was another familiar scent. He rushed through the trees and soon found himself in an open field and on the other side was his pup!

 

Inuyasha knew making a break for it was useless, but he had to try. He didn’t even make it five steps before he was pounced on. He sighed as his face was licked up and down by his mom and he felt rather guilty that he hadn’t tried to contact him.

He hugged his mom close and stroked his fur. “I’m sorry mom.”

 

They all starred as Inuyasha held the now smaller fox Demon close. Who were these two Demons?

 

Inuyasha stood up with his mom wrapped around his neck. He sighed as he knew that he had a LOT of explaining to do. “Come on mom, it’s time for you to meet my friends.” His mom just purred.

Once everyone was inside, he started to fidget with the sleeve of his kimono. He yelped when Severus wacked his hand with a stick that Inuyasha didn’t even know he had. “Well I guess there is no other way to put this so…… The Raven Demon is Severus and the Fox Demon around my neck is my adopted mom, Haru. Haru was my mother’ adopted older brother and he took me in when I was about seven. Severus is my mom’s Uncle. Any questions?” He hoped not but growled at Miroku.

“Why haven’t you mentioned them before?” Much to Inuyasha’ misfortune, Severus answered. “Because he is a dunderhead and feared that Haru was angry at him, which would have been correct if not for the fact that you were pinned to a tree.” Inuyasha glared at the floor and yelped when his mom nipped his ear.

He huffed and crossed his arms, but smirked when Shippo started laughing at him. “Mom, why don’t you comfort Shippo? He’s an orphan now do to his father being murdered and his mother passing away do to sickness.”

Shippo didn’t even have time to brace himself.

 

After a bit of talking and Severus threating bodily harm should Inuyasha cause Haru anymore stress, he left.

Inuyasha informed Haru about the need for medicine for Kirara and the Fox Demon was more than happy to tell them about a Demon that lived in the mountains not far from here that had wonderful herbs.

“He’s an absolute sweetheart and has some of the best herbs I’ve ever seen.” Haru gushed while still in his fox form and wrapped around a very confused Shippo.

So, with Haru’ guidance they left for the mountains.

 

He didn’t like this supposed reincarnated Kikyo, he didn’t even like the original. There was something about the girl that felt wrong and her clothes didn’t help.

Haru was brought from his thoughts when Inuyasha fell of the back of the girl’s bike. As he hadn’t wanted to get anywhere near the damn pink thing, he choose to run beside it. So, when Inuyahsa fell off, he sat down in front of him and started laughing. “Shut up, mom.”

Haru just laughed harder.

 

They started walking after that and soon came to a forest were some villagers were carrying out a dead woman. They claimed that a Demon by the name of Jinenji had killed her, but they also claimed that he ran the herb farm.

They led them to the farm and spotted the rather large Demon right away. Though, before Inuyasha could do anything, Haru was off.

 

Haru raced over to the Half-Demon and changed back into his human-ish form, he still had his fox ears and at least one tail. He tapped Jinenji on the arm and waited for him to turn. His eyes softened when he saw how nervous the little thing was. “Hello little one, I don’t mean to pry, but is your father by chance the Demon Akihiko?”

Before the little thing could even reply, the villagers started throwing things at them. Haru turned and growled in annoyance before stalking towards them as the little Half-Demon ran to his mother, who then clubbed Inuyasha on the head.

He would have gone after them, had his son not picked him up. “Mom, they’re not worth it.” He just huffed and crossed his arms.  
Inuyasha was still holding him even though they were in the farm house. “Such nasty little pests, I don’t see way I’m not allowed to teach them a lesson.” Haru stated while glaring at the fire.

“Because mom, that would cause more trouble and I don’t think you want that, right?” He just huffed again.

 

They talked for a bit while Jinenji made the medicine they needed. 

 

“So, why haven’t you taken Jinenji to be registered at the Courts?” Haru asked the woman. He was startled at the look of confusion on her face. “What Courts?”

“The Demon Courts of course! At the age of fifteen, Half-Demons are tested to see if they are Dominates or Submissives and then at the age of a hundred they may participate in the Courts and find a mate and/or mates. Did Akihiko never tell you about that?” Haru asked and got very upset when the woman shook her head.

“If the man weren’t already dead I would kill him! That’s it! I’m sending a letter to the nearest Court and they are sending out someone to help you both!”

 

They soon left once Jinenji had given them the medicine, but as they were leaving, Kagome demanded to know if Inuyasha was going to help them.

“The villagers think that Jinenji is the one eating people just because he is different, but that doesn’t make him guilty!”

 

Haru looked at the girl and softly growled at her. She knew nothing and it showed heavily. But before he could tear into her, Inuyasha spoke up. “But that’s what it does mean when you’re different. Nobody trusts you, you’re always the first to be blamed, and it is always, always your FAULT!”

Haru didn’t even let Inuyasha take one step before holding him close. “It is not your fault that she died! It is not your fault that they could not see how special you are! And it is not your fault that you were left on your own! You were a child and still are! It is their fault that they didn’t see YOU as I do! You are a sweet and caring young man and if I ever hear you say otherwise I will put you over my knee!” Haru stated with a stern look.

His eyes softened when his son smiled and nodded. He kissed Inuyasha on the forehead and took the offered arm.  
Haru was the only one to notice Kagome’ sour look.

 

As they were heading out of town, they came a crossed the villagers plotting to get rid of Jinenji and his mother. Kagome spoke up and stated that she was going to stay at the farm, while Inuyasha hunted for the real culprit.

 

Haru was annoyed at the arrogance the girl showed. She all but ordered his son around and got pissed when he spoke up against the hidden order. He placed a hand on Inuyasha’ arm and softly smiled. “Sweetie, would you please do this for me? I knew Akihiko very well and it would have pained him to know that his child was accused of such a horrible thing.” He softly smiled when  
Inuyasha sighed and kissed him on the cheek. “K mom, but only for you.”

Haru chuckled, but inside he was glaring at the little wench that thought she could control his son. His gaze turned cold when he looked towards the villagers. “I am High Priestess Haru of the Lunar Clan from the Eclipse Bloodline. I place Jinenji and his mother under my protection and should you attack, I will destroy you. This is your one and only warning.” He then turned and left.

He waited just outside of the farm and grabbed the girl as she passed. “You ever order my son around again, I will make you suffer. Am I understood?” He growled at the girl and was slightly satisfied when she quickly nodded, though he could tell that she was only doing it to get away.

He knew she didn’t mean it.

 

The rest of the day was spent with Haru telling Jinenji about his father and helping him with the farm. Kagome was helping too, but she wasn’t very good at it and was taking forever as she tried to distract Jinenji.

It was late in the evening when disaster struck.

 

Haru was dreaming of faceless beings holding and loving him. Even asleep he could feel his power growing to the point that it was painful. He feared telling Inuyasha, as he didn’t want his son to worry, but it was getting to the point that it could kill him.

He was startled awake by the sound of angry shouts and things hitting the roof. He saw Ayaka leave the hut and sped outside when he smelled blood. The older woman was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and he quickly healed it. He growled when the girl tried to reason with the mob and was about to attack when Demon’s attacked the mob first.

Haru grabbed Ayaka around the waist and jumped away from the incoming Demon’s and burning hut. He watched the girl fire a Sacred arrow at the Demon and hit it, but before she could fire again, Haru grabbed her out of the way.

“How the hell are you still alive!? Do you rely on my son to keep you alive or are you just too stupid to die!? Instead of standing RIGHT IN FRONT of the Demon, move out of its range!?” He growled at the stupid girl. She looked shocked and that just pissed him off more.

He was so busy yelling at the girl, he didn’t realize that the Demon had snuck up on him. He had to quickly toss the girl out of the way and just barely avoided the Demon’s tail. Unfortunately, he landed right on one of the Demon’s babies and it bit into his leg.

Haru screamed as the Demon baby’s sharp teeth sank into his leg. He saw the Demon coming and knew he wouldn’t be able to escape, so he placed a barrier around himself just in time for the Demon to slam into it with its tail.

It was preparing to do it again, when Jinenji punched it through the mouth. Haru dispelled the barrier when Inuyasha showed up outside it. The Half-Demon killed the Demon baby on his leg and picked him up, before jumping away.

“Mom, you ok?” He patted his son on the cheek and nodded before looking back to Jinenji. He glared and growled at the girl when she basically demanded the Inuyasha help Jinenji. Haru stopped him and looked over to Ayaka, who had the same look he once and still does wear.

The look of a parent watching their baby grow up.

He walked over to the woman and hugged her. “It’s never easy to watch them grow up, but it is always worth it.” She gave him a watery smile before turning to look at Jinenji.

Haru softly chuckled when he heard Inuyasha shout for Jinenji to show the villagers who’s boss.  
And that’s what he did.

 

Haru took care of the dead Demon’s while Inuyasha pouted at the fact that Jinenji was too pure hearted not to help the injured villagers. After talking with the mother-son duo, the three left to take the medicine to Kirara.

Though, Haru had warned them that his Uncle would most likely stop by to buy herbs, as they had a lot that were normally hard to find.

 

Haru smiled and enjoyed the sunshine. Inuyasha had promised to fill him in on what he had missed, but something about the way he said it made him feel like he was going to get a REALLY bad migraine.

But, right now he was enjoying his sons compony and he would deal with it later!


	6. Traps and Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday, but didn't have the time.  
> But, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

The party watched as the VERY angry Fox Demon destroyed the forest just outside of the village they had stopped in. At first, they didn’t understand why he was so upset, until Inuyasha informed them of Haru’ role as High Priestess and Guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

So, he really did have every right.

 

Haru destroyed another bolder in his rage. How dare that little bitch destroy what his Great Grandmother died protecting! Let’s not even mention Naraku or the fact that Kikyo was back!

GOD, HE WANTED TO FIGHT SOME ONE RIGHT NOW!!

 

It took the combined efforts of Shippo and Inuyasha to get Haru to calm down, if only a little bit. And if the glares the Fox Demon was shooting Kagome, grew in intensity, no one commented.

Not even on the fact that he took the shards they had from her.

 

When they heard about the ‘plague’ that had befallen the area, no one, other than Inuyasha, protested about helping them out.

Plus, Miroku had already taken payment; which Haru smacked him for. “There is no proof that we can help them and it is rude to take without knowing you can give back. So, if we can not help them, then you will be returning it to them. Am I clear?”

The heavily blushing Monk nodded.

Haru smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good! Now, Sango dear, what were you saying about the mountain?”

Once again, no one commented. They just walked to the mountain in silence.

 

Haru was not impressed with the obvious trap, but the ‘children’ wanted to go in. “Shippo, stay out here with Sango please. I don’t even want you this close to the mountain, nor do I want anyone ENTERING the mountain, but your brother and the Monk insist.” He said with a put-upon sigh, though chuckled when the little Fox blushed.

“K, I’ll make sure to protect them and stay out of trouble.”

Haru kissed his cheek. “Good boy.” He then handed the little fox over to a tried looking Sango, before handing her a small glass vial with a brown potion in it. “It’s not the best tasting thing, but it should help get that stuff out of your system faster.”

The Demon Slayer nodded, before chugging the brown potion and grimaced at the taste. Haru chuckled at her, before following his son into the trap.

About half way in, Miroku was having trouble. So, Haru innocently offered him the same potion he had given Sango. He chuckled when the Monk quickly refused. Which had Inuyasha chuckling. “I don’t blame you, I know what goes into most of those potions and trust me, you don’t want to know.”

Haru just huffed and made his way deeper in. “Only most of them? Looks like you been slaking on your studies, whatever will Uncle Sev think when I tell him.”

The look of horror on his son’s face was priceless.

 

They came to a rather startling sight, deep within the mountain. Though, Haru wasn’t all that surprised, just shocked that some one had actually pulled the spell off without killing themselves.

“Inuyasha, I’m warning you now. If you step one foot into that blood bath, your ass is meeting my hand.” This caused Miroku to choke and Inuyasha to pale. Though apparently, that wasn’t very threating, as not ten minutes later Inuyasha was fighting the Demon.

“Are you going to stop him?” Miroku asked the startlingly calm Fox Demon. Emerald eyes met his and Haru shook his head with a sigh. “I will have to get him at some point, but doing it now would cause more chaos. Plus, I warned him.”

The Fox Demon chuckled when the Monk started to unconsciously rub his own behind.

Haru sighed as Inuyasha stubbornly refused to listen to Miroku’ warnings. That boy was in SO much trouble after this was over.

As he watched his son, once again, attack the Demon, he felt a very familiar presence and it filled him with rage. His nails lengthened and he spun towards the presence. He growled at a shocked Kikyo.

“Give me one reason.” He hoped she didn’t give him one.

As she moved to open her mouth, the Souls in her body fled into the Demon and then she somehow fell into the pit. Haru cursed and jumped down after her. “You will not die here, as I want to take the pleasure in doing it.”

If it was possible, Kikyo paled further.

Just as he was about to leave the pit. The girl jumped down beside him and looked like she wasn’t expecting him. “GOD DAMN IT!!! If you want to die so badly, just wait until we leave and I will fulfil your goal!” The girl looked startled and was about to respond when Kikyo grabbed the idiots bow and fired at Inuyasha’ sword, which sent the arrow into the barrier.

GOD DAMN IDIOTS!

 

Once the barrier fell, everyone was sucked up out of the mountain. Haru grabbed Inuaysha and the girl, but ‘accidentally’ missed Kikyo. He dragged them from the bodies and as so as they landed, Haru lost it.

 

Naraku watched as Inuyasha and the girl landed, but froze when he saw who was with them. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him to flee and another voice was telling him to flee NOW!

He didn’t even have time to taunt Inuyasha, before a heavily pissed off Fox Demon descended on him. Naraku just barely got away from those razor-sharp claws.

Maybe he should rethink all of his plans. He really didn’t want to be the Fox’s ragdoll.

 

Haru seethed as his prey got away. At this rate, he was going to lash out at who ever pissed him off next. Which would most likely be his son.

He turned to the two others and growled before storming off. He needed to kill something.

 

Inuyasha watched his mom disappear into the distance and felt guilty about what had happened back in the mountain and then with Naraku. Though it had been funny to see the other Demon flee, maybe not with Kikyo, but still.

He took Kagome back to the others and avoided Miroku’ knowing looks. He REALLY should have listened to his mom’s threats.

 

Shippo looked from a smug looking Miroku, to a heavily blushing Inuyasha. He didn’t know what was going on, but whatever it was, Inuyasha was the cause.

He was kind of disappointed that Haru wasn’t with them, but heard Inuyasha mumbling about the other Fox needing to calm down. Shippo sighed and leaned into Sango. He hoped Haru would be back soon, he already missed him.

 

Kagome was fuming on the inside. How dare that beast treat her like an idiot! And it also took the jewel! And no one said anything, not even Inuyasha!

She’d show that thing its place. She just needed some time to plan.

 

A few hours later, everyone froze when Haru walked into their camp and calmly stopped in front of a squirming Inuyasha. “Shall we do this here or in the forest?”

They watched wide eyed as Inuyasha looked towards the forest, a heavy blush covering his face. “Forest.”

Haru nodded and walked back the way he came, Inuyasha following. They were all dead silent, well except for Miroku who was quietly laughing. Sango asked him wait was so funny and he explained that Inuyasha was being punished and said no more. Which   
annoyed Kagome.

“What do you mean he’s being punished?!” She demanded.

Miroku gave her a hard look. “It means that he is being punished and that is all you need and deserve to know.”

They descended into silence again, that lasted until Inuyasha and Haru returned. No one commented on the fact that Inuyasha’ eyes were red or when he curled up to Haru’ side and fell sound asleep.

The next few days were peaceful, though everyone was getting a little annoyed that they hadn’t gotten any leads.

So, during this quiet time, Haru would take Shippo out with him to gather herbs and was even teaching him what can be used in potions. Shippo loved the bonding and Inuyasha was growing used to the idea of having the little Fox as a brother.

It was the day they finally got a lead, that Shippo finally called Haru mom and Kagome was given back the jewel. 

 

Haru glared at the girl, as he handed her the jewel. “This is only temporary, as the place I’m taking Shippo today is dangerous enough without the jewel. Inuyasha, I’m placing a tracker on you so we can find you later, please behave.”

Inuyasha blushed heavily, but nodded.

Haru kissed his cheek and left after picking up a hyper Shippo.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Haru had other reasons for giving that girl the jewel. He was making his own plans and manipulating the players. Just like last time, something felt off about Naraku and it intrigued him and he wanted to know what it was.

After all, foxes are sly and curious creatures.

 

Haru spent two hours showing Shippo how to pick and tell which herbs were the best. They were having a lot of fun until the Wards Haru had placed around Inuyasha went off.

They quickly gathered their things and left.

 

Haru could smell a foul taint in the air and he held his kit close. He ran through the roots and came a crossed Sango and Kirara first. Making quick work of the roots around Kirara, Haru focused on Sango.

Pouring some of his power into her mind, he soon saw what she did and it broke his heart. He carefully woke her and made her focus on him.

“I will help you get your brother back, sweetheart, but I need you to trust me when the time comes. Do you think you can do that?” He asked her softly.

 

Sango looked into those soft and warm emerald eyes and found nothing but the truth. “Yes.” 

With that one word, she could already feel things changing for the better.

 

Haru smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Come on, we need to find the others.” He said as he helped her to stand. With a quick Pepper Up Potion, she was feeling a lot better, if not slightly weird.

He led her deeper into the forest and stopped when they found Miroku. “Stay here please.”

Sango looked like she wanted to protest, but didn’t thankfully. 

Haru made his way over to the Monk, he didn’t even need to see into the man’s mind to know what was happening. Gently untangling the roots, he soothed the Wind Tunnel, while waking the man.

“I can place a very powerful Ward on the Wind Tunnel, to prevent it from growing. With a bit of research, I should be able to remove it, if you’d like.” He asked the dazed man.

 

Miroku stared into those powerful emerald eyes and nodded. He could see no lie in those warm eyes.

Like before, Haru smiled and kissed Miroku’ forehead. “Come on! Inuyasha and the girl aren’t much farther!” He said as he helped the Monk and waved the others over.

 

It wasn’t long before they found the other two and Haru checked Inuyasha over. Neither one would look Haru in the eye and it didn’t take a genius to figure out way.

Though, they were all wary of how calm the Fox Demon was about it.

 

Haru made sure that everyone was asleep before leaving the camp. He had placed a tracking Charm on the jewel and knew right where to go. Fazing through the barrier and into the shadows of the room was sadly easy and Haru was a bit disappointed.

He spotted Naraku sitting by the window and smirked. “You do realize that the only reason Kikyo got that jewel from the girl, was because I let her. Just like I could kill you now and end this all.”

Haru took pleasure in that fact that Naraku went stiff and looked ready to flee. “I’m not going to how ever. I’m far to curious about why you feel tainted.” He trailed off as he moved towards the still frozen Demon.

He stared into fear tinted red eyes and gently smirked. “If my suspicion is right, I might just keep you.” Haru placed a barely there kiss on the frozen Demon’s lips, before leaving.

He giggled all the way back to the camp, deeply lost in thought on how fun things had gotten.


	7. Morons and Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!

Haru was humming to himself, as he half listened to the girl moan and whine about ‘losing’ the jewel, while his eldest told her not to worry. He did chime in when Shippo made the comment about Inuyasha being easy on Kikyo because he loves her.

“Shippo sweetheart, whatever gave you that impression?” He asked the kit in his arms.

Shippo looked up at him with those big leaf-green eyes and tilted his head in confusion. “It’s the way he acts and stuff. Why, is that not right?”

Haru shook his head. “No, it’s not. Inuyasha was tested in one of the Courts back home and he has a destined mate. If anything, he would probably see her more as a good friend or sister.” ‘Though, that’s probably not how she or the girl sees it’ Haru slightly thought.

He was brought from his musings by the sound of a cow and moved just in time to avoid Totosai and his damn cow. Haru glared at the moron and sighed when he started attacking Inuyasha.

 

Once everything calmed down and Totosai explained his reasons for being there, Haru had to agree with some of Totosai’ observations. But there was no way in hell that the old coot was taking the sword.

 

He sighed when Totosai started to lay it on thick and smacked the moron when he started plotting with Myoga. “You will leave the sword with him or I will make your life a living hell. I’m plaining on giving him proper lessons on handling and care.”

Totosai just stared at him before going back to plotting with Myoga. He sighed and tuned them out, until the old coot mentioned Sesshomaru and started to freak out when said Demon showed up.

Haru picked up his youngest and made his way out of the danger zone, tuning out the idiot duo. He was kind of curious to see what Sesshomaru would do when he finally noticed his presence.

 

He got his answer soon enough, when Totosai started talking about the Tenseiga.

 

“Do you dare imply that this useless sword is worthy of me?”

This was where Haru chimed in. “I’ll have you know that I was the one that suggested the Tenseiga and thought that it was far more appropriate for one that wished to be one of my future mates; after all, I do hate violence.”

He was giggling like a loon on the inside, but on the outside his face was blank. The look of shock on the other Demon’s face was priceless, he just wished he had a camera.

 

While everyone was frozen in shock, Totosai used his hammer and flooded the clearing with lava. Everyone was silent as they left and no one spoke until they had finished setting up camp.

It was a blank faced Inuyasha that broke the silence first.

“Mom, what did you mean about Sesshomaru wishing to be your mate?”

 

Haru stared at his eldest and sighed. “I met Sesshomaru a few years after I first entered the Courts. I don’t have a destined mate and as I am very powerful, I will most likely have at least three or four mates. I was being harassed by a Raven Demon and Sesshomaru stepped in. I had seen him before and had always thought that he was an ass, he still is. Unfortunately, the more I ignored him and fought him, the more determined he became. I was kind of hoping that he had moved on, but I guess I’m not that lucky.”

Inuyasha stared at him a little more, before staring at the ground; which caused Haru to sigh again. “Inuyasha, you are my child and any potential mate will have to get over it. You and your brother are nonnegotiable. Now come here and cuddle with me!” He finished and added a pout for good measure.

 

The next day, Totosai left, but not before Haru gave him enough whacks to the head to make one believe he had a second one. Haru wasn’t surprised when the old coot came running back, with Sesshomaru not far behind.

 

Haru sighed and picked Shippo up once more and moved at of the danger zone. He was mildly impressed with the dragon’s claw, but he just played with Shippo after he got bored.

When Sesshomaru blinded Inuyasha, Haru made a mental note to give his son a bottle of special eye drops. Plus, a mental note to help Inuyasha with his swords men ship as soon as possible.

 

When Inuyasha finally sensed the Wind Scar, everyone was in awe of how powerful it was. They all thought that Inuyasha had killed Sesshomaru, which had the Half-Demon avoiding his mom. 

 

“You didn’t kill Sesshomaru, love. I helped forge both swords and promised your father that you two wouldn’t be able to kill each other. The Tenseiga saved him and sent him off somewhere. Use these eye drops to clear out the poison in your eyes, sweetheart and watch your brother while I go check on the moron. I should be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.” He kissed his son’s cheek and left after a quick hug.

Haru hadn’t expected it to take this long to find the moron, but it did. When he finally found him, he had to wait for the adorable little girl to leave, a cute little smile on her face, before making himself known. “If that was you trying to impress me, you failed. Inuyasha is my pup in all but blood and I’ll be damned if I let you continue this stupid and pointless rivalry. You used to visit him at the manor, but then your ‘mother’ sunk her teeth into you and you became an ass. I had liked the man you were becoming and I despise the man you have become because of her. If you are serious about being one of my future mates, then stop being an uncaring ass; and who knows, I might just fix your arm.”

Sesshomaru said nothing, but Haru could tell that he was actually thinking about it.

And that’s all he could ask for.

As he was moving back through the shadows, he felt shards nearby and figured he’d check it out. When he arrived in the village that the jewel shards and his sons where in, he spotted the incoming tornado. This turned out to be a rather hot Wolf Demon, who was in possession of three jewel shards. Though, the wolves did get him thinking.

Where was Shi?


	8. The Wolves Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I hadn't meant to take so long to update, but March has been the month from Hell!!!  
> First my sister lies about taking her bipolar medication, which led to her being band from sharp objects for a good while. Thankfully it was easily solved and nothing else had or has occurred.  
> Then my dad schedules every doctors appointment with in a small ass time period.  
> And last but not least, as my dad owns a pizza place, we received the most nitpicky health inspector to walk the earth and he sent my dad into the worst case of spring cleaning the world has ever seen.  
> Thankfully things have calmed down now and it should stay that way for a good while.  
> Now that I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

While Haru was puzzling over his missing partner, Inuyasha was glaring at the Wolf Demon. Said Demon looked around at his fallen wolves before looking back at them. “How dare you? Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?”

No one spoke until Kagome looked at Inuyasha. “Inuyasha, watch out. He has three shards.” Though before she could continue, Inyasha interrupted her.

“So, you’re the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack.”

The Wolf Demon sneered at him. “And you’re their executioner. Damn you all for murdering my underlings.” But before he could continue, Haru spoke up.

“If you did not want them harmed, you shouldn’t have sent them after the villagers. If you are their leader, then you must lead them. Not make stupid choices that could lead to their deaths. I know for a fact that the leader of the Mountain Court not far from here, would have no problem taking you and your pack down. Attacks like this, leaves neighboring villages on edge and it makes it harder on the Half-Demons that live near them or are traveling through.” Haru stated from his perch on one of the roofs. Shippo sitting on his lap in slight confusion over how he had gotten there.

The Wolf Demon looked at the other Demon with a slight spark in his eye, that didn’t go missed by the Demon’s eldest. Inuyasha twitched in annoyance and started shouting at the Wolf Demon to get its focus off his mom. “How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood.”

Apparently, Inuyasha’ plan worked as the Wolf Demon focused on him again. “They needed to eat. Got a problem with that, mutt-face?” This earned a snort from Haru and an insulted look from Inuyasha. “Did you just call me a mutt?”

The Wolf Demon smirked. “No, you’re right. That would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!”

By now, Haru and Shippo were both dying on the roof with tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

Inuyasha shot them an annoyed glare, that was really a pout, before looking back at the Demon. “Huh. Don’t like my smell? Then maybe I’ll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!” 

The Half-Demon then lunged at the Wolf with his sword, only to miss when the other dodged. The Demon then move to attack back and landed a solid kick to the face, which sent Inuyasha skidding into the dirt.

“He’s fast.” Sango commented with Miroku nodding in agreement.

Kagome, being the moron that she was, started shouting at the downed Half-Demon. “Inuyasha, watch out! He’s using the power of the Scared Jewel. They’re on his legs and right arm!” Which effectively informed said Wolf Demon of her ability to see the shards. Haru didn’t miss how the Demon’s eyes widened in shock before gaining a sharp glint.

The Fox Demon silently seethed at the girl and made a mental note to tear her apart later.

Verbally of course…… this time.

 

Inuyasha stood up and shook his head, mentally sighing when he caught the dark glare his mom was shooting Kagome. “Why didn’t you say so earlier? Huh. I thought you were acting pretty tough, but it’s only ‘cause you’ve got Jewel Shards. You haven’t got any power on your own, do you?” He felt a cold sweat break out over his body when his mom’s dark glare was refocused on him. 

“HEH! But you’ve got to know how to use the power, you whining whelp.” The Wolf Demon shot back.

Inuyasha mentally cursed as his mom’s glare all but burned through the side of his head. His mom was already mad at him, no point in holding back now. “If only you could fight as fast as you can talk, then we’d get somewhere.” And as if on cue, the glare intensified.

“Shut up, albino runt!”

“You ought to be put down for rabies!” The Half-Demon shot back.

“They’re well-matched when it comes to foul behavior. Though, it looks like Inuyasha will be paying for it later.” Miroku   
commented as his gaze settled on a very pissed Haru. Sango nodded in agreement, before making her own comment. “He’s a Wolf Demon.” She stated with a pointed look at the other Demon.

Miroku looked at her in curiosity. “You’ve encounter them before?” She turned to answer, but the Wolf Demon spoke up.

“I’m Koga, the new Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, and your destroyer!” He said before attacking Inuyasha.

Sango took this chance to answer Miroku’ question. “I’ve heard about them from other Demon Slayers. They’re Demons who control wolves. Although they appear human, they’re no different than the wolves they command.” The Monk nodded before jumping when a pale hand landed on his shoulder.

Standing behind his was Haru, but the Demon’s smile seemed tight. “Kirara, would you mind showing those little pests how amazing you are? I need to talk to Miroku and Sango for a moment.” The Cat Demon nodded before running over to the approaching wolves and transforming into her bigger form; effectively scaring the pests.

Smile still in place, Haru looked at the two humans. “You two wouldn’t happen to have seen a Shadow Fang in the form of a wolf while you’ve been traveling with my son, have you?”

The two humans looked stunned before Sango shook her head. “I’ve only recently joined them, so I wouldn’t really know. Miroku?” Said Monk shook his head as well. “No, I haven’t either. What about you, Shippo? I believe you joined Inuyasha and Kagome not long after they started searching.”

The little Fox Demon scrunched up his nose in thought, before shaking his head sadly. “Sorry mama, I haven’t seen one either.”  
Haru’ smile softened and he hugged the child close. “It’s alright, I’ll just have to ask your brother when he’s done playing.”

The two humans snickered at the two Demons fight being called ‘playing’, before Sango looked curiously at the older Fox Demon. “I’ve only heard rumors and legends about Shadow Fangs. Why would you think that we would have seen one?”

Amused emerald eyes looked at her. “Because Shi is my partner and I thought he might have decided to follow Inuyasha around while I was sleeping.”

The Fox Demon started laughing as shock appeared on the two humans faces.

After having a good laugh and stating that he would explain later, they all focused back on the fight. Just in time to see Inuyasha send Koga flying into one of the houses which was then destroyed.

“Tch. What a joke. You can barely keep up on the defensive, let alone attack.” Koga stated once the dusk had cleared.  
Inuyasha paused for a moment and looked down at the Tetsusaiga, before getting into a familiar stance.

As Koga charged forward and Inuyasha was preparing to use the Wind Scar, the Wolf lunged back. “Let’s retreat. This is too dangerous!” He called to the wolves before taking off.

 

Everyone, besides Haru, was stunned at what just happened. “Did he….. just run away?” Inuyasha asked, only to receive a smack to the back of his head. He yelped and turned to yell at whoever did it, only to come face to face with his mom. The Half-Demon quickly paled when his mom gave him a smile full of teeth.

“It would seem that you have neglected your lessons. Both in swordsmanship and manners….. I’ll need to fix that.” However, before Haru could drag the Half-Demon off, Miroku came to the rescue….. 

“Inuyasha….. where you about to use the Wind Scar in battle with him?”

…. Or not.

Wincing has Haru’ smile became sharper, he didn’t even try to deny it. “Yeah…. But the coward up and ran away.” He muttered, which earned him another smack to the head.

“Seems you’ve forgotten your Great Grandfather’s lessons as well. As Leader of his Tribe, Koga has earned the right of Alpha which sharpens his senses. He could feel the power rolling off of the Tetsusaiga and also smell it in the air. As Alpha, he wasn’t going to risk losing anymore pack members.” Haru stated with a sharp look at his pouting son.

Miroku nodded, as he was going to say something similar. “If that’s the case, then it’s not just brute strength we’re up against.” Sango added calmly.

Haru nodded at her, before focusing on the girl and growling. “I will only say this once, so pay very close attention. There are humans and Demons alike, that would stop at nothing to find Shards of the Jewel. You shouting for the world to hear they you can see and sense them, places a big fat target on your back and causes trouble we don’t need or want. The next time you do that and one of my children suffers for it, you better pray for mercy from whoever you believe in, because I won’t be listening.”

She paled before looking at the others, who seemed to agree with Haru’ point, before slowly nodded with a sour look on her face.

“Glad to see you understand! Now, let’s put these poor people to rest before I tort- I mean train Inuyasha.” The older Fox Demon said with a chipper smile before walking off. Everyone watched him go, before looking back at Inuyasha, who looked like he was   
about to be sick. Sango and Miroku weren’t sure if they should find it funny or sad. So, they just walked off to help Haru.

 

It took them almost all day to bury the villagers and when they were finally done, the sun was setting. Inuyasha seemed to think that that made him safe from his mom’s….. training. But just as he was about to settle down, his mom struck. “You didn’t honestly believe that you would get away from….. training, did you?”

Inuyasha swallowed heavily and quickly shook his head. “Good! Sango dear, we’ll be borrowing Kirara for a bit.” The Demon Slayer looked wide eyed at them before nodding with an amused smile.

For the next three hours, everyone could hear Haru cackling, Inuyasha cursing, and Kirara roaring in what could only be described as amusement. Everyone choose to ignore the random explosions that occurred every now and then, along with what was most definitely the sound of Inuyasha’ failed attempts at avoiding said explosions.

By the time all three showed up again, Haru and Kirara were simply covered in dirt, but Inuyasha looked like he had gotten into a fight with a rock slide and lost. He was covered in small cuts and bruises, though he had a rather large one in the shape of a paw on his forehead.

Miroku and Sango tried not to laugh, while Shippo was rolling on the floor. Kagome, once again, looked like she had swallowed a lemon. “Inuyasha, you can either eat first then get a bath or bath first then eat, either way you’re doing both. Sango, I’ll be taking Kirara with me again, is there anything special I need to do for her fur or is she fine?” Haru asked the silently giggling Demon Slayer.

Sango shook her head. “No, she should be fine. Though I would suggest brushing her out first, she tends to shed a lot.” Haru nodded, shot his son one last pointed look before leaving for the hot spring he knew wasn’t far from the village.

 

Kirara watched the Fox Demon closely as he finished brushing her fur and lowered her into the warm water. Something felt off about him and as time passed, she felt it grow. Her eyes narrowed as emerald met crimson.

“I know you can smell it, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t let anyone know.” The Demon chuckled when she glared at him. “I have no mates and that is very dangerous for someone as powerful as myself. The power builds and as I have no mates to give it too, it just builds up in my body. I should be fine for a bit longer, but I will need to find Shi soon or the power will start to poison me.”

Kirara stared wide eyed at the Fox Demon, before slowly nodding. Maybe she could help find this Shadow Fang. Haru said that it was his partner, which means it must absorb the Demons power overflow and keep him balanced.

She would keep an eye on the Demon and if they didn’t find the Shadow Fang within the next week, she would alert the others to the Demon’s sickness.

 

The next morning everyone packed up and made their way through the mountains, though Sango noticed kirara’ gaze falling on Haru every now and then before they took the air.

“All right, I’ve picked up the scent of the wolves. I’ll be able to lead us right to them, no problem.” Inyasha said as he stood up from where he had been sniffing the ground. “That cocky bastard. I can’t believe he called me a mutt!” The Half-Demon grumbled.

“I don’t blame him for getting upset over being called a mongrel, but when he’s sniffing the ground, he sure looks like one.” Shippo commented from his spot in the basket on Kagome’ bike. “I heard that, Shippo. Come here and say that. I dare you!”  
Haru chuckled at the two. “He has a point, sweetie. I’ve told you before that you don’t have to smell the ground to pick up a scent. All you need to do is focus like I’ve been teaching you at night.” 

Inuyasha pouted at this and huffed before looking away.

A few minutes later, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara showed up after they had finished looking around the area. “Inuyasha, can you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?” Miroku asked the Half-Demon quickly.

Inyasha, who was still sour over Shippo’ comment, proceeded to snap at the Monk. “Oh, so I’m your faithful terrier all of a sudden! Wondering if I’ve sniffed out a scent or heard something with my little doggy ears?! Damn, you guys piss me off… every single one of you!” His rant was interrupted by his mom giving his ear a sharp yank. “Now you listen here, young man. I don’t give a damn if you’re upset with what Koga said or your brother’s little comment! You will NOT take it out on your friends! You will apologize to Miroku and let him explain!” Haru hissed at the Half-Demon, before letting go of his ear.

Inuyasha pouted and gently rubbed his now sore left ear. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Miroku. Why did you want to know?”

The Monk looked slightly started, but quickly shook it off. “We were wondering if you sensed another presence in the air like we do.”

Before Inuyasha could respond, Kirara looked up the cliff face to her right and started growling. Sango followed suit and went wide eyed. “Look, everybody, up there.”

Looking up, everyone spotted a group of wolves charging down at them or more accurately, Inuyasha. 

The wolves crashed into the Half-Demon and sent them all over the edge of the path, down towards the river below. While another group went after Sango and Miroku.

Haru ran to the edge of the cliff, ready to help his eldest, when Koga shot up in front of them and sent him stumbling back in surprise. He tripped and hit the back of his head. Slightly stunned from the sudden pain, he could only watch as the girl was grabbed by the Wolf Demon and carried off.

The pain in his head spiked as the girl started screeching like a banshee and he doubled over, clutching his head. 

As the pain slowly faded, his instincts flared to life. 

They demanded that he chase down the Wolf and tear it to shreds for kidnapping his baby Kit. He could feel himself shifting into his Fox Form and the power burning through his blood.

He knew he didn’t have much time before it started to poison him, so he had to hurry and find his Kit.

 

Sango and Miroku watched in stunned silence as Haru shifted into his Fox Form before running off in the direction Koga had gone. They looked at each other when Kirara started to make low growls as the Demon ran out of sight.

They needed to find Inuyasha and fast!

The two humans split up with Sango and Kirara following after Koga and Haru, while Miroku searched the river for Inuyasha. The Monk found him not far down river and held his staff out for the other to grab. “Oh, man, I really got washed downriver. Where’s my mom, I thought for sure he be the first to find me?”

The Monk grimaced. “It seems that Koga’ plan was to kidnap Kagome all along. Not long after he fled with her, Haru became agitated and shifted before running after him.”

Inuyasha grimaced as well before getting a serious look on his face. “That’s why the wolves retreated. Their master got what he wanted, so there was no use staying. Though, I’m not sure why my mom would chase after them…… Wait, wasn’t Shippo with Kagome?”

Miroku went wide eyed, before slowly nodding. “Then mom’s instincts kicked in and he want to rescue his Kit. I almost feel bad for the Wolf. If you think mom is protective of me, then just think of how protective he is of Shippo, who is still a baby in Demon years.”

The Monk winced at this and almost felt pity for the Wolf as well. They both looked up when they heard Kirara approaching. 

“Sango, any sign of Kagome or Haru?”

The Slayer shook her head. “I almost caught up with them, but I ran into some heavy interference.” She told the Monk.

The two men looked at each other, before looking back at Sango. “With what?”

She nodded for them to follow and she led them down the path she took. Laying on the ground was a rather odd bird like Demon. 

“What are these things?” Inuyasha asked, before Miroku added on. “Are they birds?”

Sango shook her head, unsure. “I don’t know, but there weren’t just 10 or 20 of them. They covered the entire sky.”

Miroku nodded before looking up. “So, these creatures explain the foreboding energy we sensed.” Sango hummed in agreement. “I imagine these mountain peaks are their territory.”

“If Sango found these flying Demons a challenge, then we may have more than just the Wolf Demon Tribe to worry about.” Miroku added after a moment.

They all nodded in agreement, before they heard Shippo’ warning signs, which were little weird screaming mushrooms, leading off into a trail.

“That confirms why mom ran off after Koga. Shippo must have gotten captured with Kagome.” Inuyasha stated blandly.

Both Sango and Miroku nodded. “They’re leading straight into those mountains.” The Slayer commented as more mushrooms popped up.

“Well, we’ve got no time to waste. Let’s go!” Inuyasha yelled as he ran off; the others not far behind.

 

He could smell some wolves close by and found them picking his Kit’s mushrooms. That was fine with him, he didn’t need them to find his Kit, but following the wolves would make things easier.

Haru slipped through the shadows and followed the wolves as they headed back to their den. The Fox Demon stopped just outside of the territory surrounding it, he didn’t want to be spotted by their look outs.

He realized that it was getting late and he didn’t want to risk his Kit being hurt. So, he found a hollow tree nearby and curled up inside it, before falling into a fit full sleep.


	9. The Wolves Part 2

The Fox Demon was startled awake by the sound of his Kit screaming in fear. Rushing from his make shift den, he spotted the girl fleeing with his Kit as they were chased by some Wolf Demons.

Haru charged after them and grew agitated when the Demons cornered his Kit at the edge of a cliff. His agitation quickly bled into outright fury when the human picked up his Kit and made to throw him over.

He charged forward and leap over the Wolf Demons, shocking them quit badly. Haru didn’t care though, as his focus was on the human that still had his Kit. She was so startled by his sudden appearance, that she dropped him.

The Fox Demon moved forward and gentle picked him up with his teeth, before moving away from the girl, but still keeping the wolves in sight.

Haru checked his Kit over and growled softly when he found nothing. His little Kit clung to him and sobbed into his fur. “Mama, I was so scared and they were going to feed me to the wolves, but Kagome said that she wouldn’t help them if they did!”

The Fox Demon bristled at the new information and growled at the girl, as he realized that it was the wenches fault that his Kit was kidnapped. Haru quickly stopped when his Kit started to cry harder and he focused all of his attention on his Kit.

 

The Demons watched as the wench was about to throw the little Fox Demon off the cliff, but froze as a loud growling filled the air. A large shadow passed over them, at first thinking it was the Birds of Paradise, until they saw the large black Nine Tailed Fox   
Demon land in front of them.

It growled at the wench and in her shock, she dropped the little Fox Demon. The larger Demon moved forward and gentle picked up the smaller, before moving away from the wench but still keeping them in sight.

The larger Demon started to check the smaller, before softly growling. 

The Wolf Demons weren’t sure what to do. They knew that none of them would be able to take the larger fox down, not even Koga. Every single one of them paled, however, when they heard the little Fox Demon call the other ‘mama’.  
It was an unspoken rule, that you do not kidnap a Fox Demon’s Kit, let alone a Nine Tailed Foxes. That was just plane suicidal and the worst part was, that the mother now knew that they had tried to eat the Kit.

They grew confused when the Demon’s fur bristled and it growled furiously at the wench. Though it quickly stopped when the Kit became distressed.

One of the Wolf Demons moved to grab the wench, only to be squished when a dead boar landed on him. Everyone looked up at the cliff behind them and found Koga standing there. “Hey! What did I say about eating her? I warned you.”

The Wolf Demon that was helping move the boar off the other, quickly responded. “We weren’t going to eat her. She ran from the cave with the little Fox Demon and tried to escape. She was about to toss the little Demon of the cliff, when the other Demon showed up.” He said with a nodded towards the black Fox Demon.

Koga looked over at the two Fox Demons and jumped down. He walked towards them but stopped when the larger Demon started growling at him. “Why’d you come here?” He asked, his hands raised as a sign of peace.

The Fox Demon glared at him with hard emerald eyes. “You kidnapped my Kit and threatened to have your wolves eat him! I care nothing for the wench, her and her big mouth are the reason he was taken in the first place! My instincts tell me to kill you and eliminate the threat to my Kit and Pup, give me a reason I shouldn’t listen to them!”

Koga stared calmly at the Fox Demon, as he puzzled over where he had seen those eyes before, and then it hit him, this was the other Demon that he had seen with the mutt. 

He observed the Fox Demon and could tell something was wrong. Its breathing was labored and he caught the subtle wince of pain that crossed the Demons face as it slightly moved. 

Koga didn’t see any mating marks, so he could think of a few reasons as to the cause. “It wasn’t my intention to take your Kit, I’d be more than happy to release him back to you, but the woman stays.”

The Fox Demon stared at him for a moment, before nodding. “I already said that I care not for the wench, but I will take my Kit and leave you with only a warning this time. But for your sake…… there better not be a next time.”

Koga nodded and watched with a bit of concern was the Fox slowly stood on shaky legs. It didn’t make it far before it started shaking to bad. It looked at him for a moment, before looking down at the frightened Kit. “Shippo love, I need you to go find your brother. I’ve exhausted myself and won’t be able to take you back…”

Whatever the Fox was going to say next, was interrupted by it throwing up blood.

Everyone watched on in shock as the Kit screamed in fear and clung to the other Demon. The older Fox Demon swayed, but stood firm as it touched its nose to the Kits forehead, forcing it to transform into a big pink thing, before gentle blasting it off the cliff and into the air.

The Fox watched for a moment, before getting violently sick again.

Koga rushed forward has the Demon swayed and transformed back into its regular form. He caught the Fox Demon, before it hit the ground, and pulled the smaller male to his chest.

He looked down at the Demon’s face and saw how pale the other was. Koga really hadn’t wanted to think about the possibility of the smaller Demon going through a power overload or that it was poisoning him.

Sighing, Koga held the smaller Demon close and instructed the others to get the wench back to the cave.

 

Shippo was panicking as he tried to find Inuyasha and the others. His mama had been throwing up blood, before forcing him away. He needed to find Inuyasha and fast!

He was rounding a corner, when he saw Inuyasha being carried past him by a Bird of Paradise. “Inuyasha, you’re supposed to be rescuing Kagome! Now you’ve been captured, and we’ve got to rescue you! We don’t have time for this, mama sick and…..” He trailed off as tears rolled down his face.

“Shippo, it’s you. What’s wrong?”

The little fox looked over at the Monk and Slayer, as more tears filled his eyes. “Oh! Miroku! Sango! Look! Inuyasha’ been captured!”

The two nodded, before picking up the little Demon and following. Miroku then told the little Demon about their plan to have the Bird Demons lead them to the wolves.

“We figure the bird will take Inuyasha right to the Wolf Den, because they’re allies.”

Shippo started to panic again. “Who came up with that idea!? The Birds of Paradise and the Wolf Pack are bitter enemies, and Kagome and mama are there in the Wolf Den!”

Miroku blinked at how panicked the little Fox Demon was getting. “I see. I guess I should have looked further over the summit for their feeding ground. This mountain valley is filled with wolf bones.”

Sango rolled her eyes at the Monk. “Inuyasha! They’re enemies!”

“Damn it! Right now, I don’t care about the wolves or the stinking goose heads. There’s only one person I want to kill! Let me go, buzzard!” Inuyasha yelled and kicked the Demon which dropped him into a pile of bones. “You’re going to pay for this, Miroku! Be   
a man! Get down here and fight!”

Sango looked at said man. “Are you going to go down there and fight him?”

“We have to rescue Kagome and Haru, that’s our first priority.” The man nodded sagely. Sango just gave him a flat look in return.

 

Haru zoned in and out of consciousness. He felt another Jewel Shard besides the ones in the Wolf Demon.

He could hear fighting and the wench screeching, but it was muffled. His body felt weak and he hated it.

It was a struggle to stand, but he managed. Looking around, he saw Wolf Demons fighting Birds of Paradise and as he looked up, he caught sight of Koga and the wench attacking a larger Bird Demon.

Koga jumped down towards the other Wolf Demons and left the wench with two of them, before taking off again.

Haru moved towards them and spotted one of the birds heading their way. It grabbed one of the Wolf Demons standing next to the girl, before took to the air. He snorted when the wench grabbed a discarded bow and arrow, before taking aim at the bird. He sneered when she nicked its wing, but nothing more.

He figured rescuing the Wolf Demon would allow him the chance to release some of the overflow. So, raising his left hand, he focused a pool of Living Shadows in his palm, before sending it to the Bird Demon.

The Living Shadows freed the Wolf Demon before swallowing the bird whole.

Haru made a cushion of Shadows under the falling Wolf Demon, to keep him from further injury. He calmly walked over and helped the other up. “Are you ok?”

The Wolf Demon shakily nodded before pointing at the sky. “Look out! There’s more!”

Haru prepared to send out more Living Shadows, but stopped when Inuyasha took the pests out. He saw the girl go all starry eyed and expected that she was going to play up the damsel in destress act. However, he didn’t expect his eldest to rush over to him in a panic and check him over. “Shippo said that you were throwing up blood and really weak?! You look really pale and tired!”

He smiled and kissed his son’s forehead. “I’ll been fine, love. Don’t get so worked up.”

Inuyasha’ glare plainly stated that he didn’t believe him, but the arrival of the others saved Haru from further interrogation.

“Kagome, Haru! Are you two all right?” Sango asked as they landed.

The wench ran other to them, while Haru just nodded at them with a smile, before receiving an arm full of crying Kit. “Hush, sweetheart. I’m alright, its ok.” He cooed in the Kits ear.

“Kagome, what’s going on here?” Sango asked as she looked around.

“Right. We’re in the middle of an all-out war between the Wolf Demon Tribe and the Birds of Paradise.” She would have continued, but a loud growl cut her off.

Turning towards the sound, they spotted Haru glaring at Kagome. “This is not a war! It is a battle for territory and nothing more! Do not try and add more drama by calling it by another name! War is a vicious thing, that takes innocent Souls and taints them with hate and bloodlust! No one truly wins as everyone pays the price!”

Everyone watched as Kagome paled, while Inuyasha saw respect flash through the gathered Wolf Demons eyes.

Miroku nodded and hopped down from Kirara’ back. “All right, then I’ll take care of them. If you value your lives, stand back!” He shouted as he pulled the beads from his wrist and unleashed the Wind Tunnel. 

The Bird Demons were cleared from the sky in a manner of seconds. 

The Wolf Demons stared in awe and amazement, before cheering. Koga, who had been watching the whole thing, grumbled. “Great. It’s the mutt face. He’s the last thing I need now. I’m busy, I don’t have time for dog training today, so I’ll let you escape. Go home, puppy! Get out of my face!”

Inuyasha’ eye twitched in annoyance. “Shut up! Dream on, Wolf! You’re going to pay for kidnapping Kagome and stressing my mom.”

Koga paused and looked over his shoulder. “Your mom?” Ah! He meant the petite and powerful Sub. “Hey, dog breath, take this chance to run, but I did nothing to your mom…..” He trailed off to a whisper.

Inuyasha didn’t catch the last part, but apparently his mom did, as the Fox Demon’s face was bright red. “I didn’t catch that.” The Half-Demon bit out.

The Wolf Demon twitched, before taking a big breath. “I WAS GOING TO ASK IF I MAY COURT HIM!”

Everyone stared and Inuyasha looked like he was going to faint, before quickly recovering. “WHAT?”

Koga nodded adamantly. “I’ve seen that not only is he powerful, but he’s protective, loyal, caring, and I’m sure much more. I don’t think anyone could ever be truly worthy of being his mate, but I’d like to try!”

Haru was an impressive shade of red and Inuyasha wasn’t sure if he approved of the Wolf or if he wanted to kill him. So, he leaned towards the middle….. fight him to see if he would make a good protector!

At least that’s what he told himself.

Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock as Koga went higher. “Stupid mutt. I told you I’m too busy. Go play fetch somewhere else.”

Haru sighed at his eldest’s actions, but kept his eyes looked on the other shard. 

“Koga! It’s about another 50 feet up!” He heard the wench call out, but was that annoyance he heard in her voice. She must have thought that the two were going to fight over her, not Koga asking to Court him and Inuyasha ‘defending’ his honor.

Haru couldn’t help but inwardly giggle at the girl’s stupidity. Though he did chuckle at how offended Inuyasha got when he heard the girl helping Koga.

“50 feet more? Because there’s nothing at the peak.” Koga yelled back.

“I would suggest turning around. It would be very hard for you to Court me if you’re dead.” Haru stated calmly.

Thankfully, Koga heard his warning and jumped up just in time for the larger Bird Demons body to face plant into the mountain side. It then moved up the mountain towards Koga, who jammed the spear he had in the bird’s mouth. Unfortunately, he didn’t pull back in time and the bird snapped its mouth shut, effectively catching the Wolf’s arm.

“Thanks for giving us a hand. Now we will tear it off!” The Demon shouted before flying into the air.

Koga managed to kick the Demons teeth, which broke, and get free, but not without losing the shard in his arm. He fell towards the mountain and landed hard at the top. “And now—now it’s coming back for the Jewel Shards in my legs.” He trailed off as a wave of pain hit him. Hearing footsteps, he looked up and found the mutt standing there. “Oh, great. Why are you here?”

Inuyasha shot him a sour look. “Shut up and take notes, flea bag. You’re about to witness some really power now. Plus……. My mom told me to help you.”

Koga was slightly surprised by this, but recovered and was about to comment when the mutt raised his sword and aimed at the Bird Demon.

 

Inuyasha focused and took aim, before releasing the Wind Scar and destroying the flying rat. Feeling quite proud of himself, as he saw the pure shock on the Wolf’s face, he headed back down to the others. “You killed the giant Bird of Paradise with one swing!”   
Shippo cheered at him from their mom’s arms.

“You’ve certainly mastered the Wind Scar.” Miroku commented.

The Half-Demon shook his head, before looking at his mom. “What do you think? Have I mastered the Wind Scar?”

Haru hummed before tilting his head. “I suppose….. but that doesn’t save you from training.” He added with a smile full of fake innocence.

Inuyasha grumbled, before turning his focus to the Wolf Demon, that Sango and Kagome helped bring down. “I’ve single-handedly gotten rid of the pigeon from Hell. Now just this flea bag Wolf to deal with.”

Unfortunately, his mom had other ideas. “You’re not going to be ‘dealing with’ anything, you understand? Koga is hurt and I highly doubt you want a one-sided fight.” Inuyasha shot him a sour look, before pouting and crossing his arms.

“Never mind. This is nothing.” Koga tried to say confidently, but his face and voice were filled with nothing but pain.

Haru walked over and kneeled before the Wolf Demon. “I’m sure I’ve already said this once today, but I’ll say it again. You can’t Court me if you are dead, but I want you to think long and hard about that. I have two children, a Half-Demon and a Fox Kit. I may adopt more and some may even be human. I will need more than one mate and you need to think about that as well. If you can’t handle that, then fine, but if you truly want to try, then come and find me.”

Koga looked him in the eye, before nodded, though he really couldn’t help but taunt the mutt. “Trying to get me when I’m down? But I’m still able to whip you.” The Wolf Demon said as he strained himself to stand.

Inuyasha, who was still in a sour mood, took the bait. “HUH! Again, with the insults. You’re dead!”

As Haru moved to interfere, he heard the girl start to speak. “Inuyasha, sit, boy!”

He watched as the beads around his son’s neck glowed, before pulling the Half-Demon to the ground.

 

Everyone froze as a dark and cold power filled the air. “You two, take Koga back to your Den, please.” 

The cold fury in the Fox Demon’s voice, sent cold fear running through everyone, as he spoke to the two shaking Wolf Demons. 

They hesitated for a moment and squealed when cold emerald eyes gazed at them.

They quickly rushed forward and gently helped Koga up, before running.

Once the Wolf Demons were out of sight, the tempter dropped and ice slowly started to form on the ground. Haru slowly stalked towards the trembling wench as the shadows danced around him.

“You dare, use such a foul thing on my son. You dare, treat him like a dog and act like his master. You dare, bind my son to your whim.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

He raised his hand and prepared to take the wench’s head, but another stopped him. “Easy mom, its fine. But if it bothers you that much, then I’m sure the old fart can get it off.”

Haru looked at his son and then back at the wench, before sneering. “You own my son a life debt. Be thankful.”

She nodded frantically at him, but he just huffed and took Shippo back from a still stunned Sango. Ignoring the curious stares, he faded into the shadows and appeared at the top of the mountain.

He grabbed the Jewel Shards, before transforming and curling up around his Kit. Hearing footstep, he slightly opened one eye and saw Inuyasha looking down at his feet nervously.

Haru huffed and moved his tails in a clear invitation. Inuyasha smiled and picked Shippo up and place the Kit on his lap, before curling into the older Demons side. He smiled softly at his children, before falling asleep.

He was startled away by Inuyasha and the wench yelling at each other. “If I’m such a jerk, then stop tagging along and getting in the way! I’m tired of wasting my time rescuing you!”

Haru couldn’t help but snicker, his pup had a point.

“I see. Sango?” Oh?

Said woman looked at the wench in curiosity. “What is it?”

“Can I borrow Kirara?” Ah.

“What are you going to do?” The Slayer asked.

Inuyasha mumbled something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Though, apparently, it set the girl off again. “I’m going back home, stupid! You happy now? You’re such a jerk!”

Haru rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to his Kit. It was far too early in the morning for her dramatics.

“GO BACK HOME AGAIN! SEE IF I CARE!” Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs, only to be silenced by his mom throwing a rock at his head.


	10. Kaede' Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. This year has not been kind too me. I was making good progress, when in the middle of April my USB KO'd and unfortunately I had been doing some late night typing and hadn't save to my computer. Thankfully it was just the reader that died and my mom knew a place we could take it to get everything off! XD  
> Then some personal stuff happened, which was taken care off quickly. After that I was just having family time with my sisters and mom. Only me and my middle sister are twisted enough to play 'Joking Hazard' and it be twistedly funny, though our dads not too bad.

It was a lovely day for a walk back to Kaede’ village. The wench was gone and Haru couldn’t be happier! He cuddled Shippo close and started bouncing as they got nearer.

 

Everyone watched the older Fox Demon bounce around in amusement. But Inuyasha found it a little odd as well; hadn’t his mom been in the village before coming to find him? After all they all but live next to it.

 

Haru squealed and transformed before taking off into the village. He ignored the shouts of surprise and cooed when he found his target.

 

The others chased after the older Demon, who now had Shippo on his back. They were puzzled over the villager’s reactions, none more so then Inuyasha. When they found the two, Haru was wrapped around an amused Keade.

“Tis good to see ye as well, Haru.” The older woman said as she hugged the Demon.

Inuyasha saw the happiness and deep sadness it Keade’ eye and a bad feeling settled in his stomach. “Kaede, what happened to my mom after I was pinned to the tree?”

She looked at him with a sad smile. “What any mother would do. He protected his pup for almost forty years before going to sleep ten years ago.”

Bad feeling confirmed.

Inuyasha moved forward and gently took his mom from Kaede before grabbing Shippo and vanishing.

The other two looked to Kaede in confusion. “Inuyasha needs to reassure and apologize to his mother in private.”

After that, they didn’t push.

The next two days were rather peaceful, though Inuyasha was jumpy and grumbling about his ears burning.

“Everybody’s taking a shot at me today. I can feel it. My ears are burning.” The Half-Demon grumbled as he looked around.

Haru chuckled from his spot on the ground as he helped Kaede sort herbs. Kaede just sighed. “Inuyasha, stupid is as stupid does. Ye need to learn to be more careful with your speech.”

The older Demon snorted. “Kaede, he takes Potion lessons with Uncle Sev and the man uses VERY colorful words, even if he has a silver tongue.”

Kaede chuckled when Inuyasha glared at his mom before his mind registered what Kaede had said. “Are you calling me stupid, you old hag? What do you know about it? You weren’t even there!”

Rather than reprimand his son, Haru ignored the insult. The two of them had been doing it for years and it amused him to no end. “I know this, ungrateful dog: in order to find the Sacred Jewel Shards, Kagome’ Spiritual power is essential, yet ye made her upset with your words and sent her running home. And while I’m sure Haru would be more then able to find the shards, He will not clean up the mess she created.”

“Damn right I won’t!” Haru stated with a sneer.

Inuyasha looked at his mom and tried not to pout. “That was her idea! She chose to go home. I never forced her. She said, “I’m going home, stupid!””

Both Haru and Kaede stopped what they were doing and looked at the Half-Demon before Kaede spoke. “Inuyasha?”

“Yeah, what?”

“That imitation was pathetic.” She told him before continuing what she was doing. At the look on Inuyasha’ face, Haru lost it and laughed on the ground.

“I’m a Demon, not a comedian! Mom, stop laughing!”

Haru just continued to roll on the ground clutching his sides.

After a little bit, Haru wandered off and wasn’t impressed with what he found Miroku doing. He rolled his eyes and joined Sango and Shippo, who were both leaning on a fence. “He’s acting like a dirty old man.”

Haru chuckled. “Actually, he is rather tame comparted to my Grandfather. Before he met my Grandmother, he was VERY well known for his technique behind closed doors.”

Sango looked torn between amusement and horror, while Shippo didn’t understand. Haru laughed before moving towards Miroku. “I’m terribly sorry ladies but I must speak with the kind Monk.” He told the women with a sweet smile that scared the hell out of   
Miroku, who didn’t even think about arguing.

He dragged Miroku over to Sango and Shippo before just listening to their conversation as they walked through the village.

“I agree completely. I’m just as eager as you are to continue our quest for the Jewel Shards, but there’s no use getting impatient. Until Inuyasha cools down and goes to get Kagome, we’re stuck here at a standstill.” Miroku finished with a sigh.

Shippo pouted from his mother’s arms. “Inuyasha is so stubborn sometimes. He’s got enough pride to choke a horse, and he can never admit when he’s wrong.”

Haru chuckled. “Stubbornness runs in the family and because your brother spent so much of his childhood with Uncle Sev, who is the King of Stubborn, it added on. Inuyasha, even as a child, has a hard time admitting when he is wrong to those not family. You two are his friends and he finds it embarrassing to ask you even for help. While I loathe the wench, I refuse to clean up her messes unless I have no other choice. So, I’ll go talk to Inuyasha and you three can find a good hiding spot to watch the Well from.” Haru finished cheerfully, before handing Shippo to Sango and walking off.

Almost a half hour later, all three of them spotted Inuyasha hopping into the Well.

 

Haru smiled as he walked down the familiar path. It felt wonderful to feel the familiar Magic wrap around his body. It was almost midnight, but he knew that the others would still be up.

As he was about to open the door, his hand froze. He found it hard to swallow and everything was just screaming at him. So, he ran.

Tears blurred his vision and he almost made it back to Kaede’ hut before tripping. He landed face first and the pain in his nose was the last straw. Tears poured down his face and sobs shook his frame.

He was so upset that he didn’t notice Shippo until the little one was in his lap. “Mama, what’s wrong?” Haru said nothing and hugged his youngest close, just sobbing.

Hearing the noise, Inuyasha left the tree he was in and joined them along with Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. “Mom, what’s wrong?” Inuyasha asked him, while pulling him close.

“Can’t face them.” He said brokenly.

Haru heard Inuyasha sigh. “You know they love you.” Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by Haru being pulled away.

“HARU!? Thank Gods you’re alright!”

 

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched as Haru was all but smothered by the other Demon. They looked at Inuyasha to find the other smiling. “Guys, meet Shinji, mom’s Grandfather and my Great-Grandfather. And you’ve already met Severus.” He added with a nodded towards the other man the appeared to be lecturing Haru.

The rest of the night and a little bit of the next morning was spent with Haru being smothered and Shippo being cuddled by his new Great-Grandfather. Eventually, Inuyasha managed to slip away to go sulk by the Well.

Inuyasha stared into the Well, deep in thought; so, he never noticed his new little brother until Shippo popped up beside him. 

“Inuyahsa!”

“AAAHHH!” Inuyasha shouted before realizing that it was just Shippo. “Don’t pop out at me like that! You scared the life out of me!” He added with a glare.

Shippo rolled his eyes before glaring right back. “Swallow your pride and go back. I’m sure Kagome will forgive you for whatever it is your arguing about.”

Inuyasha gave him a weird look but wasn’t going to tell his little brother about their fight. The brat would end up telling their mom and Inuyasha didn’t want that to happen, so he played dumb. “What are you trying to say? Do you think this is my fault? She’s to blame too, you know.”

Shippo huffed. “Yeah, but I’m sure you were accusing Kagome of being involved with Koga!”

Inuyasha leaned back in shock. That was almost accurate, but he wasn’t accusing her of being involved with the wolf, the   
argument was about that fact that she WANTED TO BE. She didn’t out right say it, but the clues were there. And as reluctant as he was to admit it, Koga would probably be a good match for their mom.

While he was lost in thought, Shippo continued. “I know Kagome helped mama protect Koga and kind of helped him escape, and I understand that Koga is your sworn enemy. What I don’t understand is why she and mama helped him after he kidnapped her and caused mama stress. She was terrified when he threw her over his shoulder and leapt over cliffs and dragged her into the Wolf Den, so why did she take his side? Inuyasha, do you think it’s possible that Kagome really might have fallen in love with Koga?”

Inuyasha inwardly snorted, but outwardly glared at his little brother. “What are you asking me for? Are you out of your mind? There is no way Kagome loves Koga. If you’re going to reason with me, come up with something reasonable!” He shouted before sending Shippo flying.

 

After a thorough lecture from the Old Man about improper throwing technique, Inuyasha and Shippo, who was on the Half-Demon’s shoulder, wandered through the village.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha, you’re right. Kagome doesn’t love Koga, she’s just kindhearted.” Inuyasha inwardly snorted again. “Shut up, already. You never change your tune, do you? I know what you’re trying to do. You want me to go after her, but I’m not gonna! Forget it!”

Shippo pouted. “But you want to go after her, and you know it, just hear me out. You don’t know the mind of a woman and neither do I, so maybe we should take the advice of someone older and wiser like Kaede. It can’t hurt.”

Inuyasha huffed with a slight glare. “This is none of her business.”

“Just relax. I won’t tell her this is about you and Kagome. I’ll pretend I’m asking advice for a friend of mine, ok?”

Inuyasha hesitated and looked at the younger. “Do you think it’ll work? I guess it can’t hurt to hear her out as long as she doesn’t know it’s me.” It couldn’t hurt, right?

Shippo cheered and jumped off Inuyasha’ shoulder. “Right on! Let’s go!”

He was so very, very wrong.

Not only was he forced to sit next to Kaede, but his mom was also there. He was doomed.

 

Shippo smiled brightly at Kaede and his mama. “Kaede, mama, do you have any experience with dogs?”

Both Kaede and mama smiled knowingly but decided to play innocent. “Dogs?” Kaede asked in confusion, while looking at Inuyasha. “Yeah. This isn’t about me, ok?”

Nodding, Kaede looked back at Shippo. “All right, then. Tell us about your dog friend.” She asked kindly.

“Here’s the deal. It’s a little complicated.” He trailed off into a whisper, before pulling out the crayons Kagome gave him. So, a few minutes later Shippo was showing them his pictures.

“OH! Shippo, there wonderful!” Mama squealed. He blushed but focused on his story. “There once was a dog, who’s mom was a fox. He happened to be friends with a cat, but then a wolf appeared and fell in love with the fox. The dog was very protective of his mom, and he fought with the wolf constantly. But one day, the wolf kidnapped the cat and whisked her away. And then some big, ugly bird swooped down from the sky and pecked at the wolf and hurt him very badly. Meanwhile, the dog came to rescue the cat with the fox, but when he got there, he noticed all these ugly birds, so he killed them with the fox. The dog wanted to kill the injured wolf next, but the fox wouldn’t allow it and the cat practically scratched his eyes out in order to protect the wolf and let him escape. You see, the cat and fox were only trying to help the injured wolf, but the dog suspected that the cat had actually fallen in love with the wolf. So, the dog was a real jerk about it, and the cat hissed at him and ran down a Well back home. So that’s the basic story for you. I want to know how the cat and dog back together as friends again.”

Kaede and Haru were trying not to laugh at the story and Kaede was doing very well but Haru was coughing into his hand. “First the dog must acknowledge that he made a mistake.”

Inuyasha stood and glared at her. “What mistake?”

“Inuyasha, why are you whining? I thought this was about Shippo’ little friend?” Haru asked the Half-Demon in confusion. Inuyasha blushed before sitting down. “Fine, continue.”

Kaede nodded. “Cats are coy. She is probably longing for the dog to came after her and make amends. The dog and cat have misunderstood one another. That is why they will be at loggerheads until the air is cleared. Hence, the dog must go and see the cat, and they must speak about the matter frankly. That is the most expedient solution.”

As Kaede finished, Inuyasha stood up and left. After a few minutes Haru lost it, with the other two joining him. “So, what’s this about a wolf in love with a fox?”

Haru sat up and smiled at her. “Koga is a charming Wolf and my Instincts seem to like him, but whether or not he comes to find me is unknown.” He trailed off as he sipped his tea.

Kaede nodded but Shippo was confused. “Mama, do you like Koga?”

“Yes, little one, I think I do. Though all of this will make much more sense when you’re older.” Shippo just nodded as he was pulled into a hug.

 

After that, everything was fine, though Inuyasha chased Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Shinji all around the village when they came out of hiding to stop Kagome from hitting Inuyasha. After all, you never let your target know that you were spying on them.


	11. A Trap

It was a lovely day and Kaede and Haru were drinking tea. Kagome was looking at Shippo’ drawings, while the little fox made more from his spot next to his mama. Everything was rather peaceful…… until a pissed off Severus entered the hut.

“Where is he?” Severus growled at the Fox Demon.

Haru sighed and pointed towards the tree outside. “He’s gotten better at hiding.”

Severus growled and stormed back out. Not long after a shriek was heard followed by Inuyasha’ pleas for help. Haru ignored them and continued drinking his tea.

“Hey, mama, why did Severus want Inuyasha.” Shippo asked innocently. Before Haru could answer, Miroku and Sango entered the hut. “Why is Inuyasha screaming for help?”

Haru looked at Miroku and chuckled. “Uncle Sev is taking him away for a Potions lesson. Would any of you care to watch?”  
The two humans looked at each other and nodded quickly.

A few minutes of walking, led the little group to a clearing where Severus was yelling a Inuyasha. “YOU DUNDERHEAD! DO YOU WISH TO KILL US!? I TOLD YOU THREE CRUSHED ROOTS, NOT FIVE CHOPPED!”

Everyone was wide eyed and really unsure what to think. They had never seen Inuyasha get hit over the head like that before nor yelled at like that. Haru seemed to be laughing his ass off, much to his son’s and Uncle’s annoyance.

 

Haru moved into the clearing and hugged his Uncle. “Why don’t you test Miroku and Sango? Spiritual Power and Magic are quite similar and it’s not unheard of for a Slayer to have Magic and just suppress it unconsciously do to the training they go through. I would have Shippo do it to, but he’s much too young at the moment; maybe in a few years, ne?”

His Uncle huffed and waved them over. “My Nephew believes that you two might be able to make Potions and has asked me to test you. So, we will be making a simple Candy Drop Potion; it should work well enough.”

“What about me!?” The wench whined.

Haru just huffed in annoyance. “My Uncle has no patience for you, as I barely do. You may have Spiritual Power, but it is pathetic. You do not train with it, nor do you use it other than to fight and even than it’s sad. You have no control and would sooner kill us than make anything useable.”

The wench turned red and stormed over to a fallen log. Haru had no doubt that she would try and make something by herself. He hoped that if she did, it wouldn’t kill her. She still needed to clean up her mess.

 

For the next hour, Severus instructed the three on how to make the Potion. The results were fascinating to say the least. As expected, Inuyasha made the Potion, but the candy drops were not meant for consumption and turned into colorful marbles.   
Which were given to Shippo after Severus checked them over multiple times.

Miroku’ was far worse and had, somehow, become sentient. It tried to kill the Monk and almost succeeded, until Sango smashed it with Miroku’ cauldron. Severus collected what was left for research and banned the Monk from entering his labs or touching another cauldron.

Sango’ was perfect, much to her shock and Severus’ joy. He actually hugged the surprised Slayer and begged her to become his apprentice. She tried to refuse at first, but Haru pointed out that she would be able to learn Potions for healing and that she could become his apprentice after the Jewel was recovered. After that, she hesitantly agreed to take lessons when they were in the village, along with lessons from Haru.

It was as they were cleaning up that Inuyasha shrieked and ran from a large form chasing him.

 

Everyone watched as Inuyasha ran from a large wolf like creature, that appeared to have Kirara chasing it. Severus huffed in annoyance while Haru ran at the black beast and tackled it.

“SHI! You silly boy, I’ve been looking for you! And look at you; so big and FLUFFY!” Haru squealed as he hugged the stunned Shadow Fang close.

Severus rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. “He’s been hiding in the forest and visits Kaede once in a while. He mainly stuck to the area around the tree.”

Haru looked slightly sad before Shi licked his face and he squealed again.

“Severus, what is that?” Sango asked the Raven Demon in confusion.

“That is Shi, my Nephews Familiar. Shi is a Wolf Type Shadow Fang that Inuyasha found many years back. As you would be considered a Witch Sango, I believe that Kirara would be yours. Inuyasha does not have one at the moment, nor do I know when or if he will have one. As for you, Monk. I have no idea if you could possibly have a Familiar.”

After that, things calmed down and everyone got ready to leave. There was word of a Demon Bear that attacked a village and it wasn’t hard to figure out where to go, though Haru wasn’t thrilled with the fact that the wench was leading the way.

“Sango, what did the villagers say about the bear? I was too far away to hear them properly.” Haru asked the Slayer when they briefly stopped.

She turned to him and gained a thoughtful look. “One of the survivors said it started out as just a mischievous cub ruining the fields, but suddenly it grew huge and attacked the village.”

Haru hummed as he ran his fingers through Shi’ soft shadow fur, as the Shadow Fang was in his arms in a smaller form, before looking at his son from the corner of his eye. Miroku followed Haru’ gaze and spoke up. “Inuyasha, you seem displeased about something.”

The Half-Demon scoffed. “HA! That’s the understatement of the year. Yeah, sure, we got to seek out the Sacred Jewel Shards that Kagome senses, but why should I waste my time on a bear hunt when I could be hunting down a wolf?”

Haru turned to look his son dead on, his eyes full of amusement and a small smile on his face with a quirked a brow. Inuyasha ignored the look and stayed focused on Miroku. “We already know that Koga the Wolf Demon has two Sacred Jewel Shards jammed in his skinny little hairy legs.”

“I happen to like my men a little hairy.” Haru chimed in; causing Sango to turn red and give a little laugh.

Inuyasha twitched at the comment but ignored it and continued. “I’d feel more like fighting if I smelled the reek of wolf on this mountain, not the stench of bear.”

Miroku briefly looked at Haru before looking back at Inuyasha smirking. “So, in other words, your first priority right now is butchering Koga.” 

Shippo giggled from his spot on the Monk’s shoulder. “He’s his arch rival for asking to Court mama.” This comment earned the younger a wicked whack to the head.

The little Fox Demon quickly recovered from his fall to the ground and yelled at his older brother. “What’d you do that for?!”  
Inuyasha just huffed and turned away. Miroku bent down and whispered to the little fox. “Shippo, if you bug Inuyasha, you’ll only feel his fist.”

Haru chuckled and waved his youngest over. “Come here, little Kit, and leave your brother be. Inuyasha, please refrain from hitting your brother please or at least what until he’s older and has a chance of hitting back.”

Inuyasha was about to comment back, but rustling bushes grabbed their attention. Haru rolled his eyes at the idiot men that popped out and picked up his Kit. “Don’t worry, Kit, they’re just ordinary thieves.”

One of the men stepped forward with an annoyed look on his face. “Who are you calling ordinary, you arrogant wench? And by the looks of you, you ain’t got no money, so why don’t you leave us the women, and we’ll call it even?”

Haru growled at the man before speaking to his eldest. “Inuyasha, be a sweetheart and get rid of these idiots, please.”

Inuyasha smirked at the men. “If I were you, I’d get out over here. You greatly insulted my mom by calling him a wench and if you don’t want to get hurt, you better leave.”

The man’s face turned red. “What did you just say to us?”

Haru suddenly got tense and let Shi drop to the ground. He watched the trees behind the men and prepared to move quickly if needed. He could feel the Jewel Shards heading towards them and moved away from Sango as she readied Hiraikotsu.

Suddenly the ground shook and a tree came flying at them. Sango quickly took care of it while Haru put Shippo on Shi’ back. “Shi, protect him and don’t interfere unless absolutely necessary.”

Shi whined but nodded and backed away. Haru looked back and found that the Demon Bear was bigger than he thought. “The Sacred Jewel Shard is in his forehead!” The wench shouted.

Inuyasha smirked. “He would make one hell of a bear rug. He might be huge, but he’s still got the brain of a bush pig.” He shouted before lunging forward and striking its neck. He then landed in a tree and looked back only to see a black mass in the sky. 

“Naraku’ poison insects.”

Inuyasha quickly jumped down and joined everyone else. “Inuyasha, look!”

Hearing Miroku’ shout, he quickly turned around and found the insects swarming the bear. “They’re taking out the Jewel Shard!” Inuyasha growled.

Once the insects took the Shard, the bear fell, and they flew off.

Miroku was the first to speak as the insects left a VERY long trail. “Is it a trap?”

Sango nodded. “Probably.”

Inuyasha just growled and smirked. “Fine with me….. and this time, Naraku won’t manage to escape.”

Haru laughed. “Inuyasha, he didn’t escape, he ran for his life. I warned him not to touch what is mine, yet he dared harm my pup.”

Everyone looked at him, before Kagome spoke up. “I don’t see why he should fear you.” She sneered.

Haru smiled at her. “Because I know what he fears.” Then he took off with Shi not far behind.

 

It took them all day to find out where the insects were leading them and Inuyasha didn’t hesitate to take out the front gates. When the dust cleared, they found a courtyard full of dead Wolf Demon’s.

“What’s this?” Inuyasha questioned as they looked around.

Haru felt sickened by all the death in the air and pulled Shippo closer to his chest. “They’re mostly wolves from a different Tribe, but some of them are from Koga’ Pack.” He said weakly as they moved forward.

“What were they doing in this castle? But more importantly….. what killed them?” Miroku asked softly.

Haru felt a familiar yet different Demonic Energy fill the air and stared in horror as the dead rose from the ground. They attacked and mainly focused on Inuyasha.

A sudden spike in Demonic Energy behind them, had Haru focusing on whoever was approaching. Unfortunately, it was Koga.  
Hearing Inuyasha’ sudden shout of confusion, he whipped around and found his son covered in Wolf Demon blood. 

He paled. He knew what Koga would see when he arrived; Inuyasha covered in blood with dead Wolf Demons surrounding him. 

“INUYASHA! Inuyasha, how dare you do this?”

Inuyasha looked up at him. “Before you jump to conclusions, your pals here were already dead by the time I got to the castle.”

“SHUT UP! You can’t lie to me. You’re covered head to foot in their blood!” Koga shouted back, his voice full of pain.

 

Haru saw where this was going and handed Shippo over to Sango. “Please look after him for me.” She looked confused but nodded. 

As he was preparing himself, the wench tried to reason with the wolf. “Koga, you’re wrong. We came here looking for a Demon called Naraku, and we found the Wolf Tribe slaughtered.”

Koga looked at her and growled warningly. “Kagome.”

She either didn’t hear it or didn’t care. “But then they came to life and started attacking us, but they weren’t really alive. They were zombies.”

“Kagome, don’t even try to lie to me! Already dead when you got here. How stupid do you think I am, you bloodthirsty mutt?”

 

Haru didn’t hear Miroku and Sango start talking, his main focus was Koga. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins and his muscles relax. As Koga moved to strike Inuyasha, he moved forwards and intercepted him. “Koga, if you wish not to believe us, then fine. But I want allow you to harm my son in a blind rage. If you wish for a fight…….. then I’m your opponent.”

“Haru.” Koga whispered weakly.

The Fox Demon didn’t look at the wolf and quickly twisted the others wrist and slammed him to the ground, causing a huge crater. He fled the crater with Koga following.

Koga never managed to land a hit as Haru kept dodging, keeping his eye on the others right arm. A twisted fragment causing Koga’ rage to escalate. He saw Miroku and Sango storm the castle but losing his focus caused Koga to land a hit to his shoulder, which sent him flying into a wall.

Quickly recovering he dodged just in time to avoid Koga’ foot. The only reason Inuyasha wasn’t interfering is because of the barrier he had placed around himself and Koga. He loved his pup, but his eldest wasn’t strong enough to handle the tainted wolf. 

Besides, he needed his son to focus on their ‘kind’ hostess.

Haru landed a good hit to Koga’ side and sent the other sliding, but he quickly recovered and started firing of rapid punches. He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up much longer, especial as he still wasn’t recovered from the Power Poisoning he suffered.

The barrier he had placed, suddenly snapped, just as Koga was moving to land a hit to his chest. He braced for impact, when his was tossed away. Haru was blinded by the sudden light the hit caused and it took him a moment to realize what had happened.  
In the crater was Inuyasha.

He felt numb and he knew that tears were running down his face. His chest felt tight and he couldn’t breathe. Approaching footsteps had him looking up to find their hostess coming towards them.

“Name yourself.” He heard Koga shout.

And their hostess responded. “Well done, wolf boy. With the score settled, you’re able to die without any regrets.”

Koga growled at her. “What do you want from me?”

She just smiled. “My name is Kagura. I will see that you have one final dance.”

Koga grew shocked as the dead Wolf Demons rose. “What’s the meaning of this? My men were all dead. Why do they rise again?”

Haru brokenly laughed. “You chose not to believe us.”

He felt Koga’ eyes on him but his eyes never left Inuyasha’ body.

“To attend your final dance. It would kill them to miss it.” Kagura said with a twisted smile.

Koga growled at her. “You Sorceress! Was it you, then, who slaughtered my friends?”

She laughed. “I wonder. It slipped my mind.”

Suddenly the bodies attacked and Koga quickly dodged before charging Kagura. “I’ll kill you, Sorceress!”

But before Koga could reach her, the Shard in his arm glowed red and he slowly fell to the ground. “The Jewel Shard in your arm has finally released its poison. Now it’s time for you to die.”

She waved her fan and sent cutting winds at him, but never hit. Standing in front of him was Haru. “Did Naraku never tell you my one main rule? The rule that well be your death? NEVER TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!”

Kagura didn’t even have time to dodge. Haru punched her in the face and caused a crater. He was about to do it again when he heard something behind him. Turning around, he found Inuyasha using the Tessaiga as a crutch.

Haru marched over and slapped him. “YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I WILL RESURRECT YOU AND KILL YOU MYSELF!”

Inuyasha nodded quickly and only stopped when Kagura started speaking again. “It looks like the wolf didn’t kill you.”

Inuyasha scuffed. “You’re kidding yourself if you think that puny wolf cub could do me in with this meager attack.”

“Oh, please forgive me. Then you are up to a duel with me?”

Inuyasha looked at his mom, who nodded. “I’ll take you on, but I warn you, you’re not going to die quickly. Tainting me with the   
blood of the Wolf Demons and sending that fool after me was unforgivable. But even more infuriating is the reek of Naraku that cloaks you.”

Kagura smirked at him but said nothing.

“Just the thought of that beast is enough to give me the strength to move my wounded body.” Inuyasha said before lunging at her. When he attacked it felt like the wind was fighting him and he was pushed back.

“I am the Wind Sorceress. The wind in this castle is entirely under my control. Dance of The Dragon.” She said as she sent the wind at him.

 

While Inuyasha was fighting, Haru got Koga out of the way. “I should kill you for what you did.” Was the first thing the Fox Demon said. Koga nodded sadly. “Your right. I asked to Court you and you told me that I would have to accept the fact that you adopted the mutt. I should have believed you and I didn’t.”

Haru looked at the Wolf Demon as he treated his arm. “My Grandmother believed that everyone deserves a second chance. After all, if she hadn’t given my Grandfather a second chance, I wouldn’t be here.”

Whatever Koga was going to say to that was interrupted by the castle vanishing. Haru moved them to the ground and watched as Koga left. He knew that Koga was going to have to work harder to earn his trust after this mess, but he felt that the end result would be worth it.

Haru changed into his Fox Form and curled up next to his children, Shi, and Kirara. He knew that he would have to pay Naraku a little visit soon, but right now he was too tired to think of anything at the moment and just let the darkness claim him.


	12. Pervert Monk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> My Grandfather lost his fight with cancer the last week of June and I needed time for that.  
> I had everything done about the last week of July, but I haven't had the time to go through and fix thing or to post until recently.

After what happened at the castle, everyone was tired, but they couldn’t stay there. So, after Haru rested a little, Inuyasha and Shippo were placed on his back and they moved somewhere safer. Thankfully there was an old hut not far off that would work for now.

By this point, Inuyasha had woken up and Haru moved to treat his wounds. They weren’t too bad and the one on his chest could easily be fixed with a potion. “Sango, in my bag is a black pouch that has potions in it. Can you grab the dark green one please?”

She nodded and quickly found what she was asked to. It took her a moment to find the potion as there were many in the pouch and a Charm had been placed to make the inside bigger. Sango handed over the potion and watched as Haru glared Inuyasha into taking it. The Half-Demon made a face at the taste and stuck his tongue out.

A few minutes later the skin started to shift and change and by the end, his chest was normal. “Thanks.” Inuyasha grumbled before kissing his mom on the cheek. Haru smiled and patted his head before speaking. “I know everyone’s thinking it, so I’ll put you out of your misery. Yes, Kagura was born from Naraku. He used a forgotten technique to make her and it wouldn’t surprise me if he makes more.”

Shippo was the next to speak up. “But mama, Naraku’ a man. How can a man give birth to a woman?” Haru and Inuyasha laughed at that, before Haru spoke again. “It is possible for a male Submissive to become pregnant, but I’ll explain that when you’re older. As for Naraku; he was created from a host of various Demons and like other Demons that can absorb others into their bodies, Naraku simple tore another Demon from his body. Thus, you have Kagura.”

Sango nodded. “That makes sense. But this also causes us more trouble. If Kagura can control the wind, what other Demons can Naraku create and have at his command.”

Everyone nodded grimly before Inuyasha spoke up. “Still, don’t you think it’s strange that a woman, this Kagura, possessed unusual strength? If Naraku could create someone like her…”

“You’re right. Why wouldn’t he have done so much earlier?” Sango questioned before Miroku added on. “That’s the point. It’s not that he didn’t choose to do it…” 

“He wasn’t able to before.” Sango said, catching on to the Monks line of thought.

Kagome frowned before speaking. “Meaning Naraku has recently gained some kind of new powers?”

Haru, oddly, remained silent.

 

The next day they made their way towards a village Haru knew of as it was the closets and they needed some supplies. 

Unfortunately, they had to take a path through a marsh, but it wasn’t too bad, just foggy. Half way through, they decided to take a small break to get more water.

While Haru and Sango were collection the water, some villagers came out of the fog and attacked them. Haru watched in amusement as Sango beat the crap out of them with her bamboo bottle.

One of the men got pissed and demanded to know who they were. “What manner of beings are you, wenches?”

Haru snorted softly and Sango glared. “That’s exactly what I would ask. You seem to be no more than ordinary men.” The Fox Demon started snickering into his hand. “Sango, you’re so sassy, I love it!” The Slayer just smirked.

The men looked at them, before one spoke up. “They’re not Koharu, Milord.” The idiot on the horse didn’t seem to care. “Such beauty. Bring them with us.” And so, idiots one, two, and three nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

Idiots one and two started moving towards them babbling stupid nonsense, while Haru and Sango just smirked. Haru then noticed a young lady rushing out of the tall weeds, but before he could say anything, Inuyasha showed up.

“NO, YOU DON’T!”

Idiots one, two, and three were taken care of easily, before Inuyasha punched the Master Idiot off his horse. The four idiots quickly retreated, much to Inuyasha’ confusion. Though Haru didn’t care much and focused back on the young lady. “I take it that it was you they were looking for?”

She nodded meekly. “I’m afraid so.”

A few moments later the others joined them. Though, the girl took one look at Miroku and Haru knew the Monk was screwed.

“It is you, Master Miroku! You’ve returned! Miroku! How I’ve missed you!” Koharu said as she happily hugged the confused Monk, while everyone, but Haru, stared in shock.

“Uh… I take it we met in the past?” Miroku asked in a mix of confusion and fear. The girl looked up at him and smiled. “I am Koharu.”

“Koharu…. Oh. You don’t say?” Everyone was positive he still had no idea who she was. Koharu nodded and still smiled. “For three long years, I have waited.”

Miroku smiled with fake confidence at the girl. “Koharu. I almost didn’t recognize you. How very providential, meeting you like this.”

Everyone else was staring in shock while Haru was in tears. “That young girl is a friend of Miroku’?” Inuyasha asked in confusion. “More than just friends, judging by how nervous he looks.” Kagome replied. Shippo just nodded from his mama’ arms.

“I lost my parents and siblings in the war. The keeper of the oil took me under his care but worked me day and night. I was weary from my duties and wept each night. Then, a wondrous day. A kind gesture from you, when you happened by our village to perform an exorcism. At the age of eleven, you asked me to bear your child.” Koharu trailed off dreamily, while the others moved back and Haru fell to the ground from the pain of laughing so hard.

The others stared at the Monk, who looked at them nervously. “Um, is something the matter?” At this, Sango and Kagome charged, Haru would add his two cents later when he could breathe again.

“You’re disgusting! How could you lead an innocent girl on like that?!” Kagome shrieked. “You letch!” Sango then added.

Koharu sighed with a dreamy look on her face. “The happiest day of my life.” Both women looked at her like she had gone crazy, before Kagome attacked again. “You’d better take responsibility for this!”

Miroku nodded quickly before scratching his cheek. “Would it change matters if I told you I haven’t laid a finger on the girl?” Sango snorted, still glaring. “That seems hard to believe.”

“Well she was still a child.” Miroku pouted at them. Koharu continued like nothing was wrong. “Miroku had to take leave of our village shortly afterwards. I knew that one day he would return for me. I believed it with all my heart. As of late, I noticed the keeper of the oil’s young Lord leering at me. My fears were realized last night when he tried to force himself on me. I struck him with some firewood until he lay motionless. Please, Miroku, won’t you take me with you?”

Miroku looked uneasy. “Koharu…”

“Please! I have nowhere else to go. Besides, I’m an adult now. I am able to bear your children.” Everyone gasped in horror and by now Haru had passed out. Realizing that they weren’t going to be able to go to the village now, Inuyasha picked up his mom and they back tracked to an old abandoned shrine.

Inuyasha placed his mom inside before going to speak with Miroku. “I hope you understand our position, Miroku. We can’t take that girl with us.”

The Monk sighed. “I know.”

“Still, we cannot simply abandon the orphaned child.” Sango added on.

Miroku nodded in agreement. “Ture enough. Perhaps she can accompany us until we can find a suitable family to take the girl in.” Sango nodded while giving the Monk a cool look. “At the least, seeing it was you who asked her to bear your children.”

“Oh, that. I ask the same question every single time I meet a new girl.” He said with a smile. “Every girl except one, maybe.” Sango glared at him, while Inuyasha was wishing that his mom wasn’t unconscious, so they could enjoy this together.

Miroku looked at Sango and a moment later hand her hand was in his. “Sango, would you consider bearing my—”

“SPARE ME WOULD YA?!” She interrupted him.

Not long after, Haru woke up and was upset by the fact that he had missed the fun, before quickly informing them that there was a village not far that might be able to take the girl in.

When they arrived, Miroku and Haru were nominated to go talk to the village elder about taking her in. He was a kind old man and seemed more than happy to have her. “So, would you be willing to take this young girl into your village, Elder?” Haru asked kindly. He nodded, smiling warmly. “I would be honored. Leave the young girl with me, Priestess Haru, young Monk.” They bowed and said goodbye before leaving to inform Koharu of her new home.

Which didn’t go well.

“Please! I promise not to be a burden. Let me come.” Koharu pleaded.

Inuyasha snorted at her. “No chance.” He said before Sango added on. “It would be dangerous for you to come along with us.”

“Stop arguing and stay behind.” Inuyasha said with irritation lacing his voice. Koharu looked like she was about to argue more, when Miroku and Haru showed up. “We spoke with the village Elder and he’s more than happy to have her.”

Koharu looked greatly upset by this and Miroku asked her to come with him. “Koharu, come with me, would you?”

Everyone watched as he led her down the hill, where he pulled her into a hug. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha spoke up. “Does it look like he’s setting her straight?”

“From up here, it looks more like he’s seducing her.” Kagome added on.

Sango huffed and looked away. “Lecher. He’s all over the girl. A parting like that will make her fall deeper in love.”

Haru’ sighing had everyone looking at him. “You’re all thinking about it wrong. After the loss of her family she was alone and was forced to work day and night, even though she was a child. He was the first one to show her any kindness and she latched on to it. He is her safe place, just like I was and still am Inuyasha’. When he first started living with us, he wouldn’t let my own Grandfather within touching distance and grew upset if he couldn’t find me after a certain point of time. It will take her time to feel safe with others after what she went through.”

Everyone fell silent as they saw it in a new light. So, when Koharu asked them to stay one night they moved to agree, but Miroku cut in. “No. I fear that postponing our departure will make it that much harder on her.”

At this, Koharu ran off in tears.

Sango sighed but remembered what Haru had said. “Stay for her sake. One last night won’t make that much difference.” Kagome nodded in agreement. “It would probably help, seeing as we’re the only people here she knows.”

Miroku looked down sadly. “I must decline. If reason gave way to passion and Koharu became pregnant, she would be burdened for the rest of her life with my likeness.”

Kagome and Sango recoiled in shock while Shippo look confused. “Reason gave way to passion? Mama, what does that mean?”

Miroku gulped as Haru coldly smiled at him. “It means that if Miroku ever wants any children he will remain silent.” 

After that, it was agreed that they would stay the night and leave in the morning. Everything was going well, but Inuyasha noticed his mom twitching. His mom had only ever done that twice, when he all but adopted the old hag and when he adopted Shippo. Which meant, he was getting another sibling sometime soon.

He groaned and wanted to bang his head on the wall. Unfortunately, that would have to wait as they were surrounded. Inuyasha and Miroku left to check it out as there was no scent of Demon in the air. As soon as they left the house they saw the villagers coming towards them in a trance.

While Miroku and Inuyasha were dealing with the villagers, Koharu ran in and informed them that a Demon had attacked the village Elder and his wife.

 

Haru followed behind them silently. There was Demon and while she was powerful she could not hide from him. He knew Koharu’ Soul was gone, and she was nothing but a puppet at the moment, but his instincts had never failed him.

When they got to the village Elder and his wife, he quickly checked them over before healing them up. They’d be fine in the morning, just a little tired. He could feel that they were closer to the Demon and waited for her to appear.

He wasn’t left waiting long, but he had to hold back a squeal at how adorable she was! She vanished before appearing and then reappearing back in her original spot. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the Demon and he had to interfere when the little Demon threw it back. Sango thanked him, and the little Demon looked surprised for a split second.

She then turned her mirror and tried to take his Soul, but he couldn’t stop himself this time.

He squealed.

Loudly.

“EEEEEEEEEEE! YOU’RE SO CUTE!” He rushed forward and scooped her up in a hug, shocking the little thing so much that she lost her hold on the Souls in her mirror and some of them were released. “You’re too cute! You’re one of Naraku’ yes? Well that doesn’t matter, I’m still claiming you! I’ve always wanted a daughter and you’re so cuddly! Now, what’s your name?”

The little Demon looked shocked and just stared up at him for a few moments. Before he could get an answer, Miroku came in.


	13. Kanna

Miroku stared at them in shock, not really knowing what else to do. When Kagura had shown up and said that the others were under attack, this wasn’t what he thought he would come a crossed.

Haru was holding a childlike Demon in his arms and the others looked fine, though Koharu was unconscious. “Haru, what’s going on? Kagura showed up and said you were under attack.”

The older Demon looked at him and smiled. “Isn’t she adorable?! I’ve always wanted a little girl! OH, she’d look so cute in winter and spring colors, maybe some soft summer colors too. Inuyasha used to let me dress him up, but then he got older and refused. OH, that’s right, you said Kagura was here yes? We should probably go check on that.”

Miroku just blinked at him, before shaking his head. It was better to not question the other, for fear of losing what little sanity he had left.

 

Once Koharu and the Elder and his wife were taken care of, they quickly moved outside, just in time to see Inuyasha moving to use the Wind Scar on Kagura.

“It seems that my idiot son needs more lessons. She’s baiting him into using the Wind Scar and he’s falling for it.” Haru growled in annoyance.

The other looked at him, but it was Sango that spoke up. “How can you tell?” She asked. “While I didn’t see her and Inuyasha’ fight; I know that her control of the wind is all most flawless. There’s no way she would allow herself to be hit with the Wind Scar again after last time. So, her allowing him to have a chance to use it now, means that she has something planned.” He trailed off has he looked at the little one in his arms.

Everyone followed his gaze and that’s when it clicked for Sango. “She’s expecting for this little Demon to hurl the Wind Scar back at him.”

Haru nodded and set the little girl down. “Sweetie, can you do mommy a favor and teach your new brother a lesson on not being an idiot? All you have to do is follow your original plan, just don’t kill him, ok?”

The little Demon had a mixture of amusement, pleasure, and confusion in her eyes but slowly nodded. Haru smiled widely and kissed her on the head before giving her a gentle nudge. She gave him one last look before vanishing.

Everyone looked at the older Demon with mixed emotions. “Haru, I’m not sure if I fear you more or respect you. All I do know, is that I pity Inuyasha right now and am praying for his Soul and sanity.” Miroku said with a bit of fear lacing his voice. The others could only nod in agreement.

Haru smiled at them sweetly before turning back to the ‘fight’, just in time to see Inuyasha use the Wind Scar. The older Demon, however, never took his eyes off Kagura and wasn’t the least bit surprised when the Wind Demon quickly spun around to reveal the little one.

Inuyasha never saw her, due to the light of the Wind Scar, so wasn’t prepared for his attack to be hurled back at him. Thankfully, the little one did as he had asked and didn’t hit him straight on, but that didn’t mean the idiot wasn’t going to be feeling it for a while.

After requesting that the girls to stay out of sight for now, Haru, Shippo, and Miroku made their way down to Inuyasha. Once there, Haru proceeded to check on him. He was pretty banged up and the Wind Scar got him good, but it looked worse than it was. Though, due to the fact that he wasn’t prepared for the returned attack, it sent him into shock due to the sudden pain.

Haru was tempted to let him heal natural as punishment, but his motherly instincts wouldn’t let him. So, he decided to heal the little idiot up once the shock wore off. After he was done examining Inuyasha, the older Demon noticed the clouds rolling in and a sour smell fill the air.

Everyone covered their faces as the wind picked up and mini tornadoes appeared in the sky. When they touched down, they vanished to reveal Naraku with a smirk on his face.

 

Haru stared at him and simply stood there, listening to the other chuckle and poke fun at his son. Normally, he’d be pissed, but the little idiot deserved it this time. “That was indeed simple enough. I came so that I could ask you in person how it felt to have your own power turned against you, and very easily, I might add.”

Rolling his eyes, Haru simply picked Shippo up and watched Miroku. “I am indeed honored for your presence, Naraku. I rather expected a Demon puppet. You are a coward who never sullies his own hands, who knows only how to lay traps. You must have been falsely confident or else you would not have dared show your face.” He said before pulling the beads on his left arm loose. Haru was about to beat the Monk with his own staff, but Naraku started talking. “The Wind Tunnel. You are free to draw anything into your void. But surely, even you could not be that foolish, Monk.” Naraku said with a pointed look at the little Demon’s mirror.

“Yes, Miroku. You can’t be that stupid.” Haru hissed coldly, glaring death at the now sweating Monk. “Of course not, Haru!” Miroku agreed nervously as he put his beads back on.

Haru maintained his cold glare but aimed it at Naraku who seemed to hesitate slightly before continuing. “My course of action was simple. I created wind and void as incarnations of myself, and witnessed the damage I was able to inflict.”

Miroku seemed to tense at this new revelation, while Haru just continued to glare. He was tempted to go over and beat the living hell out of the other Demon, but his instincts wouldn’t allow him to leave Inuyasha’ side; not that he really wanted too. There was still a chance that the sudden shock to his body could jump start his Demon blood to become dominate.

While his eyes never left the three in front of him, he still kept a close eye on the Half-Demon. Though, his blood started to boil when Kagura spoke up. “Have we not spoken long enough? Shall we take Inuyasha’ head along as a trophy? No? Did you not want to tell that woman that Inuyasha had been slain? I was under the impression that this is what you desired.”

 

Before anyone else could speak, a cold fury filled the air and ice started to form. Everyone looked for the source and all eyes landed on Haru. His eyes were glowing an acid green and his hair was moving without any wind.

His eyes stayed looked onto Kagura, who was shaking. It only got worse as he started to speak. “I warned you last time not to touch what was mine and yet you speak of taking my son’s head as a trophy. I should kill you, it is with in my rights to do so, but I will not. Instead, I’ll give you only this as a warning. Shi.”

Before anyone could blink, a huge shadow fell over Kagura and she was bitten multiple times. She tried to attack whatever was biting her, but to no avail. Eventually it stopped, and the shadow moved to Haru’ side, slowly taking on the shape of a large wolf.

“Let that be a warning to you. Shi is a Shadow Fang and can find you anywhere. One word and you will be no more.” Haru said with a cold smile that seemed to affect everyone but the two Demon children.

As sudden as the cold fury and ice appeared, it vanished when Inuyasha started twitching. Everyone was left reeling at the sudden change and it took them a moment to regain their bearings.

Naraku, sensing that he was still one of the targets to the older Demon’s fury, played on the others hate for a certain woman. 

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a nearly complete Shikon Jewel. Miroku and Shippo stared in horror, while Haru simply gave it a passing glance out of the corner of his eye.

“Monk, you suggested earlier that I do everything to avoid sullying my own hands. Even the mightiest are inferior to someone. A woman attempted to use me so that I would murder Inuyasha for her.”

“A woman? You don’t mean!?” Miroku asked with slight confusion and dread.

Naraku smirked and looked right at Haru, locking eyes with the other. “Hmm. She is some piece of work, that Kikyo.” The Fox Demon’s eyes hardened and broke eye contact when Inuyasha started moving again.

“Kikyo personally handed that Sacred Jewel Shard to me of her own free will, and thanks to that, I was able to create Kagura and Kanna.” Naraku finished with a smirk.

Kagura, seeming to have no true fear of the warning Haru had given her, raised her fan. “She wishes to gaze upon your face…. After you’re good and dead!” She yelled as she sliced her fan through the air, sending blades at them.

Haru protected Inuyasha and Shippo but unfortunately, he wasn’t able to prevent Miroku from getting hit and sent flying. Just as another wave came at them, a Sacred Arrow landed in front of them dispelling the attack.

Upon seeing the arrow, Haru started to get pissed again and glared daggers at the idiot as Kirara landed. “You idiot! We told you to stay put for a reason!” Haru shouted at the wench, who was turning red from either embarrassment or rage.

Kagura looked at them in confusion and anger. “Her again? You failed me, Kanna! Why did you not steal her Soul?!” She shouted at the other Demon.

Hearing the shouting, Haru looked up and realized what was going on. He quickly had Shi go over and retrieve the little girl, much to Naraku and Kagura’ shock.

Haru accepted her from Shi and cuddled her, while glaring at Kagura. “No yelling at my little girl! Failing implies that she tried to take the wenches Soul in the first place and she didn’t, she was busy getting cuddles from her new mommy! And thank you for not hitting your new brother straight on, sweetie. OH! Do you mind if I still call you sweetie?” He asked the slightly blushing child in his arms.

She looked up at him for a moment before looking back down, hiding her face. “I do not mind…… I like it.” She whispered softly. There was silence for all but a moment before Haru started squealing and holding her close. “YOU’RE SO CUTE!!”

Everyone watched on with a small amount of horror as Haru cuddled the little Demon, though Naraku looked rather resigned to this new turn of events. Not really knowing what to do, Naraku tried to carry on has if nothing happened and turned his focus to the woman. “Woman pass this message on to Inuyasha. If he must hate someone, then hate Kikyo, for the only thing she desires is Inuyasha’ death.”

Haru snorted and ignored him, but apparently the wench couldn’t. “I’m tired of hearing your voice. You make me sick! Take this!” 

She shouted as she fired an arrow. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Kanna managed to get out of Haru’ hold and block the arrow with her mirror like she did with the Wind Scar.

The arrow struck the mirror and was swallowed by it. Kanna looked down at the mirror, slight confusion showing in her eyes. “The arrow went through. It didn’t deflect.”

“What’s going on? Why did it not strike back at her?” Kagura demanded, annoyance lacing her voice.

Kanna was silent for a moment before her eyes lit up. “I understand. The arrow is made up of Souls. The mirror is entirely filled. Unless the Souls are released, the mirror will burst.” Her eyes locked with her new mommy’s eyes and he gave her a gentle smile and nod, so she let go.

The mirror surface glowed brightly, and dozens of Souls soared through the air. As soon as all of them were released, Kagome told Miroku to use his Wind Tunnel, which he refused to do. “Kanna’ still in front of them and I value my life.”

Kagome looked at him like he’d gone mad while Shippo chimed in. “No, she’s not. Mama’s cuddling her again.” He said with a pointed look to his left, where his mama was cuddling his new sister.

Miroku nodded and swiftly took of his beads and unleashed the Wind Tunnel. Kagura destroyed more of the ground, so the Monk was only getting boulders as they simply walked away. However, before Naraku could get away, Haru grabbed him. “I don’t care if you created her or not, I’m claiming her as one of my children. She is to visit me at least once a week and if she wants to see me more than that, you better damn well let her. I find out you’re telling her to spy on us when she visits, I’ll claim her permanently and you won’t see her again. If you try and stop her from seeing me at least one a week, I’ll skin you. Am I understood?” He growled at the other.

Naraku tried to act calm but he wasn’t doing it very well. “Yes, I understand. Should I expect the Shadow Fang to pick her up?” Haru nodded sweetly, and it scared him. “Yes, and Shi has full permission to ‘play’ with you and anyone else there that tries to stop him.” The creepy sweet smile vanished as soon as he looked at Kanna. “Mommy will see you later, sweetie. Be a good girl and mommy will give you a surprise when you visit.” Haru then set her on the ground, gave her one last hug, and kissed her forehead. Kanna blushed lightly and gave him a tiny smile, before walking away with the others.

Sighing softly, the older Demon wandered over to his eldest and gave him a blank stare. Inuyasha tried to look away, but the pain made that rather hard. “Normally, I’d let you heal on your own for making such a stupid mistake like that, but I’m your mom and I think letting Naraku of all people poke fun at you, is punishment enough. Miroku, can you have Sango bring me my bag please?”

The Monk nodded and hopped on Kirara to get there faster. Haru kneeled down and started to gently remove the remains of Inuyasha’ robes from his chest and arms. He growled when the wench got to close; so, with a huff she crossed her arms and looked away.

A few minutes later, Sango and Miroku showed up and Haru took his bag with a thank you. Unfortunately, it was a bit too dark and the blood on his hand was making it hard to grab the vials. “Shippo, can you give me some light please? And Sango, can you hand me the potions?”

Both nodded and soon the air was filled with Fox Fire while Sango helped Haru.

It took a while, but eventually Inuyasha was patched up, if not stiff and sore, and the Villagers were placed back in their homes.

They left the village before everyone woke up and traveled for a while until they found a hunter’s hut. Haru had Shi on Inuyasha duty so the idiot wouldn’t irritate his still healing wounds while he went off the get more ingredients. “Sango dear, lesson time! We are going to go collect herbs and other things as this area is full of them! Now up you get, come on!” He laughed while herding Sango off into the meadow, while Shippo, Kirara, and an irritated Kagome followed.


	14. Tetsusaiga

It was a day and a half after Naraku’ little visit and Haru was happily teaching Sango to brew a healing salve when one of his Uncle’s ravens showed up with a scroll. The Fox Demon read it quickly before jumping around like a loon.

“Inuyasha! It’s done!”

Said Half-Demon stuck is head out of the hut, excitement shining brightly in his eyes. “The old man did it?” Haru nodded and bounced over to the younger, pulling him out of the hut.

Everyone watched on in confusion as the older Demon happily started chanting softly and tapping each bead on the necklace. 

After a few minutes, the wind picked up around the two and the necklace glowed briefly before the light shattered. Both Haru and Inuyasha looked tired, but incredible pleased.

“What did you just do?” Kagome demanded in a high pissy voice that grated on Haru’ nerves. “I removed the enchantment on the necklace, so you can’t use or abuse my son. While he still can’t take it off I can at least attach different Protection Charms and a Tracking Charm on the off chance that I lose his butt in a river.” The older Demon added with amusement.

Iunyasha turned tomato red and pouted. “That was one time and I told you that the old man pushed me in.” The older Demon just smirked. “Yes, but it doesn’t make it any less funny.”

The others, besides a pissed off Kagome, laughed at the two but the amusement died when Soul Collectors showed up and tried to get Inuyasha to follow.

The Half-Demon looked at his mum, who growled in annoyance. “Fine, but you open your wounds back up, I’m stringing you up and I’m going to let your brother use you for target practice.” Inuyasha, seeing the unholy gleam in his mom’s eyes, nodded quickly before carefully following the Soul Collectors.

The ‘carefully’ following didn’t last long when the Half-Demon lost his footing while going down a steep hill. He quickly got up, brushed himself off, and refused to look at his mom.

They honestly didn’t have to go far, as Kikyo showed up in the tree in front of them. She didn’t look pleased to see all of them and before she could say anything to Inuyasha, Haru bitch slapped her out of the tree.

Kikyo was shocked and fear shown bright in her eyes. The Soul Collectors tried to help, but Haru killed them and moved after Kikyo again. “You little bitch! You play with him and then you threaten him?! He is MY SON! You will leave him be or I will make sure you never see the After Life again! I see your true self, wench, and it’s as ugly as it was back then. Both you and Kagura will leave or I’ll make you suffer!” Haru growled and sent Shadows out towards Kagura’ hiding place, where she did the smart thing and fled. Kikyo followed suit not long after.

Haru sniffed and led everyone back to the hut where he beat the shit out of a few trees until storm clouds rolled in.

 

Inuyasha walked over to his mom and cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the agitated Demon. “Mom, I know you’re mad, but you need to calm down your starting to upset Shippo.”

His mom looked at him briefly before sighing and dropping to the ground. Inuyasha moved to sit next to him and leaned on his shoulder. “You never wanted me to be friends with her, but you never stopped me. I honestly could never figure out why, until she was brought back, and her true colors showed. I’m sorry for not trusting your judgement back then; I guess I was being rebellious.” He trailed off with a bitter chuckle.

“It’s not your fault love. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you learn from your mistakes and know look.” His mom sighed tiredly.

Inuyasha hummed with a little smile. “But look on the bright side! You now have two more children and I’m a big brother by two, even if my new little sister has Naraku for a ‘dad’.”

His mom chuckled and kissed his cheek before standing up.

As the two walked back to the hut, they saw a walking dead man coming towards them. “A Demon has come. It devoured the entire village. On its back was the mark of the spider. Please help me. HUH!”

Haru growled at the corpse now laying on the ground and quickly picked Shippo up, while Inuyasha and Miroku talked about what they should do first. “Kagura must have been controlling his body with her dance of the dead. It has to be a trap.” Miroku said bitterly.

Inuyasha growled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, a trap set for me to meet the third Demon.” He heard his mom sigh and he turned to look at the older in question. “We don’t have much of a choice here. If we walk away, the Demon will keep killing and cause more chaos. If we hurry, we may be able to save the villagers that managed to hide or escape to a temporary safe point. Though my warning still stands about letting Shippo use you for target practice.”

Iunyasha paled and nodded quickly before setting out.

They arrived at the village just in time to stop the purple bastard from harming two children. Inuyasha used his Tetsuaiga to back the Demon off, while Haru grabbed the two children and pulled them to a safer area.

Naraku’ newest creation was a rather large purple Demon with white hair, two large horns, and massive jaws. It started chuckling before speaking. “You’re thinking that I dodged the Tetsusaiga. You’re surprised at my speed despite my enormous size.”

Iunyasha growled and readied his stance. He was cursing himself for not keeping up with his mediation, because he knew that his Shields weren’t strong enough to keep the Demon out. His mom was SO going to kill him!

The Demon started chuckling again, but Inuyasha could hear the slight confusion in it. “Your suspicion is correct. I am able to read the minds of others, but what are these ‘Shields’ you think will keep me out?” Inuyasha just glared but both thought and said nothing. “My sisters Kagura and Kanna were merely the opening acts. Now Goshinki makes his debut.”

Iunyasha wasn’t sure what to do. If he moved to attack, the Demon would just read his mind and know. But if he fought on instinct he’d have a better chance. However, fighting on instinct had a large chance of his Demon Blood becoming dominate if his wounds were reopened to a much worse extent. Growling in frustration, it was just a chance he was going to have to take!

Quickly moving forwards, Inuyasha lunged out, but the Demon jumped and moved to land on the Half-Demon. Inuyasha rolled out of the way and didn’t give the Demon time to gloat before attacking again. Once more, the Demon dodged and swiped at Inuyasha, sending him skidding a crossed the ground.

 

Haru watched from the side lines with the others but made no move to help. He felt the power rolling off Tetsusaiga and knew what was coming. It was a dangerous waiting game at this moment, and if Inuyasha’ Demon Blood took over, he knew he’d have to interfere.

He made sure to keep the others out of the way, while still keeping a close eye on his son. It was only a matter of time now.

 

Inuyasha got up and made a quick barrage of attacks on the Demon. He never landed a hit so without thinking he moved to use the Wind Scar. Unfortunately, the Demon caught on and surged forward, grabbing the blade with his teeth.

5

Inuyasha felt the blade shake.

4

The Demon bite down.

3

Inuyasha tried to free the blade as he felt dread pooling in his stomach.

2

The Demon’s bite caused cracks to form and grow.

1

The Tetsusaiga snapped in half.

 

Haru watched on and had to stop himself from running to his son. He needed to focus as the possibility of Inuyasha’ Demon Blood taking over was very high now. And when the Demon swiped at the shell shocked Inuyasha, he knew what was coming. “No matter what happens, you guys must not interfere.”

He knew they were looking at him in confusion, but his focus was on his son.

 

The Demon started laughing once more, unaware of what was to come. “Inuyasha, it appears that your mind has now gone blank. Your sword is broken, and so is your Spirit. Or are you dead Perhaps?”

Kagome moved to run over to Inuyasha, but Haru kept her back and moved forward instead. “You don’t understand what you’ve done, do you?”

The Demon looked at him and became agitated. “Why can I not read your mind?!” Haru ignored him. “You don’t see it do you? I do. Do you wish to know what I see? I see your death and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

The pissed off Demon moved to attack him, but his arm was cut off. He screamed in pain and looked for who had down it, only to find Inuyasha looking at him. “Is there something wrong, Goshinki? I thought that you were able to read my mind.”

Haru could only watch on and be prepared to get his son back. “I don’t understand. Why have you transformed?!” Goshinki growled in agitation.

Inuyasha snorted and growled back. “How should I know that? You should be less concerned about me and more concerned about judgement day.”

Goshinki roared before charging at Inuyasha, who merely used his claws to slice Goshinki into oblivion. Once Inuyasha landed again, he simply stared at his bloodied hand.

 

Haru moved towards his son, adding power to his scent so it filled the air. He could see Inuyasha already relaxing and gently pulled the younger into a hug. “Sleep sweetheart, it’s ok now.” He said gently as he lowered them to the growled.

Inuyasha yawned and curled up on his lap, like he did when he was a child. “Mommy, you smell nice.” “Oh? How so?” “Smell like moon and roses. *yawn* I take a nap now, night night.” Haru smiled softly his kissed his son’s forehead. “Night night, sweetie.”

Inuyasha said nothing else, just curled up in the older Demon’s lap with a fist full of hair to his nose, sound asleep.


	15. Fixing it

The next time Inuyasha wake up, it was to the heart-breaking sight of the Tetsusaiga broken in half. He was still curled up in his mom’s lap, with the older Demon running his fingers through his hair. “Inuyasha, don’t be upset. I knew at some point this would happen, I just didn’t think it would be this soon.”

Inuyasha gained a confused look on his face and peered up at his mom. “What do you mean?”

His mom smiled sadly and looked over at the broken sword. “When I went with your father to have it made, I knew that you couldn’t….. or more like mustn’t, rely on your father’s power alone; how else were you able to become stronger? So, while it was being forged, I placed a Charm within the blade itself so that when the time was right it would snap. This shows that you no longer need to rely on your father’s power. Now we simply need to find that senile old fart and his cow.”

Inuyasha remained silent, simply thinking about what his mom had said. On one hand, he was over the moon at knowing he was going to become stronger without relying on his old man. But on the other hand, it hurt a little knowing that his mom knew this would happen and didn’t tell him. His mom would never harm him, unless they were ‘training’, and he knew that, but if his mom knew it was going to happen, why let him fight Goshinki?

“Would you have wanted me to stop you? Had I told you about the Charm, would you have fought with your sword knowing it could break or would you have tried to avoid using it? Think about that very carefully.”

Realizing he must have spoken aloud, Inuyasha blushed and hide his face in his mom’s lap. He did think about it however. He wanted to say yes, he would have used it, but deep down he knew that was a lie. The Tetsusaiga gave him power and strength he never truly had growing up and the thought of losing that had unconsciously scared him. He hadn’t realized until now, how much he relied on his father’s power.

 

Haru smiled down at his son and knew that Inuyasha had realized the truth. “Shippo helped me catch some fish. Let’s go eat and forget our sad thoughts.” Big golden eyes looked up at him and he couldn’t help but coo at how cute he was.

 

Everyone happily ate their fish and chit chatted about random things when Shippo looked to his mama in question. “Hey mama, how did Inuyasha transform and kill Goshinki?” The others heard the question and wished to know as well.

Haru finished the piece of fish in his mouth and explained. “Half-Demons can awaken their Demon Blood if their lives are in danger. It’s a defense mechanism that a good number of Half-Demons’ have. Some can easily suppress their Demon Blood again while others have trouble. Those that can’t suppress it can become insane or rabid; a Half-Demon’s body and mind just isn’t built for that much Demonic Energy. That’s why Inuyasha’ father asked me to place a Seal on the sword that would keep Inuyasha from using it until he could be properly trained. But make no mistake young man, your Demon Blood is for extreme life or death situations and we’ll start train after your sword is fixed.”

And as if on cue, the skies grew dark and Totosai’ cow fell out of the sky….. without the old fart on it. “MASTER INUYASHA!” Instead it had Myoga, who attached himself it Inuyasha’ face.

Haru snorted when Inuyasha smacked the little pest. “Myoga, were you hiding out with the old fart this whole time?” The older Fox Demon asked in a sugary sweet voice. Myoga glared at him, but it wasn’t very impressive do to the blush. “How rude, making me sound like a coward!”

The Fox Demon simply shot the flea a sly fox smile. “You said it, not I.” Myoga did the ‘smart’ thing and ignored the older Fox Demon in favor of speaking with Inuyasha. “Tell me what happened to Tetsusaiga!” Myoga froze and appeared to have a mini heart attack when he saw Tetsusaiga broken in half over by where they had been sitting.

Inuyasha, who channeled his mom’s twisted sense of humor, sighed and spoke with incredible sadness in his voice. “A Demon called Goshinki bit it in half while I was fighting him.” Both mom and son had to bite their cheeks to keep from laughing at the flea’s serious face.

“My Lord, please, you must take the pieces of the sword and go to Master Totosai!” Myoga said sternly, but everyone could hear the slight panic. Still channeling his mom, Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. “I think I’m just going to find a better sword. Totosai was a pain in the ass last time we met, and I really don’t want to go through all the trouble of finding him only for him to say no and take the Tetsusaiga. Mom knows some very good Swordsmiths and is more than happy to take me to them.”

Myoga looked like the world had just ended and tried to get Inuyasha to reconsider. “But Master Inuyasha, Totosai is the best Swordsmith! Your father trusted his skills with his very life and yours! You can’t simply get rid of the Tetsusaiga, it was a gift from your father!” By now Myoga looked like he was about to have a panic attack and that’s when mom and son lost it.

They were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other to stay up right. “I’m sorry Myoga, I couldn’t resist messing with you.” Inuyasha said between gasps of air. “Mom already said we had to find the old fart. Plus, I like my sword too much to simply get rid of it.”

Myoga stared at the two and wanted to cry.

After the two giggling idiots calmed down, it was decided that Haru would go with Inuyasha as he was there when it was forged the first time. So, hopping onto Momo’ back, they made their way to Totosai’ while Myoga stayed with the others.

 

Haru and Inuyasha Meditated while on their way to Totosai’ and Haru only kicked Inuyasha off the bull twice when the younger started to fall asleep. Once at Totosai’ the old fart started sobbing like a baby when he saw the blade. “Only a simpleton would allow this to happen! What has this fool done to you, my precious Tetsusaiga?”

Haru, having had enough, slammed the old farts head into the ground. “Call my son a simpleton or a fool again and I’ll put you out of business permanently. And for your information, it was me that allowed it to happen! I placed a Charm on the blade as it was being forged so that it would snap when Inuyasha no longer needed to rely on his father’s power! Now fix the damn sword!” Haru added with a vicious glare that had his Demon side coming through.

Both Totosai and Inuyasha gulped at the Demonic Energy Haru was putting out and moved back a little. “It’s not that simple.” Totosai quickly explained when the Demonic Energy grew thicker. “I can repair it over the course of three days. But I’ll require something to bond it.”

Haru, understanding what Totosai was getting at, moved over to Inuyasha and grabbed his bottom jaw in a firm but gentle grip. “I need one of your fangs, sweetheart. So, hold still and this won’t hurt.”

Inuyasha, who still didn’t get it but trusted his mom, held still and tried not to flinch when he felt his mom grab his top left fang. With a swift yank, the fang was out and Inuyasha only felt mild discomfort.

While Inuyasha was rubbing his tongue over the spot where his fang had been, Haru handed said fang over to Totosai. The Swordsmith looked it over and nodded. “Not perfect, but it will have to do.” Haru simply snorted and stood up, with Inuyasha following. “Totosai, I expect that sword in three days, should that not happen…… well, I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

Totosai looked at him and tilted his head. “Why do I only have three days?”

Haru smiled sharply and Totosai gulped. “Totosai, I’ve known you for a VERY long time and your games don’t work on me. Three days, Totosai. I will hunt you down if you don’t show up.”

The Swordsmith nodded quickly before Haru and Inuyasha left.

For the next two days, Inuyasha was restless and the night before Totosai was supposed to show up, was a New Moon, which made it worse. Haru didn’t much care and happily cuddled the now human Inuyasha.

“I wish Totosai would hurry up and bring me the sword.” Inuyasha grumbled as Haru happily played with the Half-Demon’s now black hair. The older Fox Demon saw Sango staring and looked at her curiously. “Is this the first time you’ve seen him on a New Moon?”

She nodded dumbly. “He looks like an ordinary human now.” Miroku nodded in agreement. “I heard this happens to him, but this is my first time seeing it as well.” Miroku said as he looked back at the glaring Half-Demon.

Haru chuckled and looked back at Sango. “Half-Demons’ like Inuyasha have a time of the month when their Demon Blood goes dormant and their Human Blood takes over. For Inuyasha it’s the New Moon, which thankfully is easy to keep track of. I remember the first time I saw Inuyasha on a New Moon. He was in a panic and tried to cover his hair in flour while wearing a scarf to cover the fact that he had human ears. When I found him, I couldn’t help but laugh and he thought I was making fun of him, which upset him, and he ran off. When I found him, I had to explain to him that I wasn’t laughing at him put the scene as when I was his age I had tried to dye my hair black with ink my first winter with my Grandpa. I had no clue that my hair would turn white during winter until my Grandpa came in with white hair too.” Haru told her in amusement.

The two humans chuckled when Sango looked at Haru. “Isn’t your Uncle a Half-Demon?” Haru nodded with a smile as he knew what she was asking. “While my Uncle is a Half-Demon, he doesn’t have a time of the month where he becomes human do to the Magic he has. Since he also has Magic, it keeps him balanced; so, the Uncle Sev you see, is the Uncle Sev you get.” He added cheerfully while Inuyasha grumbled about unfairness.

When Shippo and Kagome came back, the younger Fox Demon curled up on Haru’ lap and fell asleep. It was a good thing to, as Kagome started being an idiot. “Inuyasha, do you plan on become a full Demon?”

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts and Haru choked on his tea. “Kagome, what gave you that idea?” Inuyasha asked in honest confusion while keeping an eye on his mom.

“Well that’s what you said in the beginning when you tried to get the Jewel from me.” She said with slight annoyance.

Noticing that things might get ugly if Kagome continued this line of questioning, Sango quickly started asking Haru questions about some of the Potions she was reading about. Miroku, seeing what Sango was doing, joined in and it wasn’t long before Kagome’ question was forgotten.

After a while, Sango and Kagome went to sleep with Inuyasha not far behind them as he fell asleep curled up to Haru’ side. The older Demon pulled the younger two closer before letting his tails and ears appear and wrapping them up. Shippo snuggled into them and grabbed a fist full of fur while Inuyasha buried his face into Haru’ neck.

“Miroku, you should get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.” Haru told the Monk who blushed at being caught. “Are you sure?” Haru nodded and gazed at Inuyasha. “Even now I can’t sleep on a New Moon. When he was a child, I have him sleep in my room on the New Moon. I knew that he was safe in the manor, but my Instincts wouldn’t allow it. So, I’d wrap him up in my tails and keep him safe; like any mom would.”

Miroku looked at the older Demon and smiled softly before falling asleep. And if Miroku felt one of Haru’ tails wrap around him, he did nothing but smile.

They didn’t get much sleep however, as they could suddenly feel an Evil Aura fill the air. Haru bared his fang and changed into his Fox Form, making sure to keep Shippo and Inuyasha behind him.

 

Haru snarled as Totosai’ former Apprentice Kaijinbo and the sword he wielded. He could smell Goshinki all over the damn thing and it made him sick. What dipshit would ask this moron to forge a sword using that Demon’s teeth? Unfortunately, Haru had a pretty good idea how who said dipshit was.

“Which one is Inuyasha?” ‘Kaijinbo’ asked with a creepy ass smile. Haru snarled and grew to the same size Goshinki had been, while Shi made ready to grab Shippo should they need to move quickly. 

“Kaijinbo, back down and I might make your death less painful.” Haru stated with as he stepped forward. ‘Kaijinbo’ didn’t look the least fazed and simply shot him a feral smile. “I forged this sword, the Tokijin, and now it cries for the blood of Inuyasha!”

Haru laughed coldly. “You think I’ll let you near my pup; you’re nuts. The only blood that shall be spilled is yours ‘Kaijinbo’ or should I say Goshinki?” He added with a sneer. ‘Kaijinbo’ said nothing and pointed the sword towards Inuyasha. ‘Kaijinbo didn’t even have time to make a little speech like it seemed he was about to do, because Haru set his ass on fire.

‘Kaijinbo’ wasn’t the least fazed and laughed. Haru charged and moved to tear the Demon apart, but he dodged. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu but ‘Kaijinbo’ cut it in half.

Haru changed to his Full Demon Form and let the Shadows free, incasing ‘Kaijinbo’. 

 

While ‘Kaijinbo tried to get free, Totosai showed up with Inuyasha’ sword. “I should have known you had something to do with all this commotion.” Inuyasha just growled at him. “You’re late, or maybe you hadn’t noticed. Thank you.” He added as an after that when he grabbed the Tetsusaiga.

Myoga, being the pest that he was, showed up and tried to get Inuyasha not to do it. “Myoga, I’m letting mom deal with it until the sun comes up.” He stated blandly, which caused Myoga to feel like an idiot.

Haru used the Shadows to keep ‘Kaijinbo’ in place until the sun was up. He wanted to see if his theory was true. Once Inuyasha transformed back, the Tetsusaiga was activated…… and crashed into the ground.

He was right.

“Hey Totosai, what the hell did you do to my sword!?” Inuyasha growled in annoyance. “What? Are you having some kind of problem?” Totosai asked innocently. Inuyasha glared at the old fart of his shoulder. “As if you hadn’t noticed! Why is this so heavy?!”

“Oh, it must have something to do with the fang of yours I used. Pay no mind.” Totosai added as an afterthought. Haru sighed and looked at his son. “Inuyasha, I’ll explain later. I’m about to release him, get ready.” As soon as the dome fell, ‘Kaijinbo’ charged.

Totosai was about to make a comment when Haru smashed him in the head with the old fart’s own hammer. While he didn’t like this, he needed to see if Inuyasha would figure it out on his own or if Haru had to put him through ‘special training’. But for now, it was a waiting game that Haru couldn’t stand.

On the bright side, when Sesshomaru shows up the older Fox Demon will have a target for his stress and anger. After all, Inuyasha recently told him about the ‘UnMother’.

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlett is my OC and if you've read my other stories you'll know that she will be present in all of my stories at some point or another.  
> Allen is another of my OC and is Scarlett's right hand man and best friend. If you want more info on them, just ask in the comments! XD


End file.
